Galactic Warfare
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: It's the sequel to Thirst for Revenge.  As the Ninjetti take off for Eltar, Dark Specter begins his quest to claim them for his service.  Meanwhile, Lord Zedd and his sister return.  Can the Rangers survive this double threat and keep galaxywide peace?
1. 1: Double Trouble

A/N 1: See Chapters 1, 15, 16 and 27 of Thirst for Revenge for that which does not belong to me.

A/N: OK, here comes the sequel. Enjoy.

Chapter 1-Double Trouble

Sabrina of Eltar's spaceship

Unknown Time

They rolled around in the white and pink bed made specifically for them, holding onto one another, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

At long last, Earth's original Power Couple, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart, were reunited.

It had taken some time, and some struggle, but the bottom line was they were back together, and the two main birds of the Ninjetti were enjoying every single moment of it.

For Tommy, it was the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time...maybe ever.

Part of it was the fact the bed colors were pink and white. After all, pink was the color his one true love wore in battle, and his favorite time as a Ranger had always been as the White Ranger.

The first Green Ranger tenure, he was always the sixth man on the team, only called into situations where he was needed. Not only that, he still had the lingering nightmares of being under Rita's control. Having made friends with Sabrina of Eltar while both were evil had helped a little, and Jason and Kimberly had helped him after he brke his spell but still, he'd had nightmares of being in the palace...as Rita and Goldar had treated him like a dog.

The second Green Ranger tenure had been better, but he'd always had to deal with the looming specter of his powers possibly fading at any second.

But as the White Ranger, he'd gained the leadership role, had gained confidence, and didn't have to deal with the specter of the Green Ranger any longer. His time as the Green Ranger had been good because it had given him opportunity, but it had also been nightmarish. Also, Tommy's time as the White Ranger was the peak of his relationship with Kimberly.

Part of it was that Sabrina had custom made the room just for them when she'd had the chance.

But the biggest thing was that during this sleep, was that Kimberly was with him once again.

"Handsome, please," said Kimberly, as Tommy tickled her sides mercilessly, "you're killing me with this tickling spree. Please stop."

"Why would you force me to stop? This has been a long time coming," Tommy said.

"Well then, little boy," said Kim, "you leave me no choice."

Tommy suddenly found himself unable to move his head, as Kimberly had grabbed him in a headlock.

Kim then decided to have a little fun with Tommy's head. First, she grabbed his ponytail on the back of his head, and twisted it around at many different angles.

Next, she decided to give him a noogie, ruffling his hair all the while.

Finally, she moved his head around to where she could kiss him on his face at several different angles.

When she was finished, Tommy said, "Well, that was worth waiting for."

"Well, I sure HOPE so!" Kimberly said. "You had that one coming to you, little boy!"

"Little? Who you calling little?" Tommy said.

"Um, are you two done?" came a female voice from the outside. The two young lovers turned to see Sabrina just outside the door.

"Sorry. We didn't expect you to arrive at our room so soon," Kim said.

"I've been known to surprise people a time or two. By the way, breakfast beckons," Sabrina said. With that, she left the room.

"Well, I hate to end this bedside session," said Tommy, "but you heard her. Let's go, Beautiful."

"Right," Kim said, "we need to get ready fast."

The last time he'd actually slept with Kimberly in his arms was the night before she'd left to go train for the Pan-Global Games in Tampa, and it had been a long time coming.

It was no secret around Rangers headquarters that Tommy was extremely defensive where Kimberly was concerned, and he was quite obviously showing it.

Now, Tommy's pink princess was back in his arms...for good, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

After all, Kimberly had been his very first love

Empress Zera's empire headquarters, at an unknown time

Lord Zedd, Emperor of all Evil, sat with his sister in her empire headquarters, enjoying refreshments as he watched his sister set the table for dinner.

As soon as the table had been set, Zera sat down and said, "So tell me, dear brother, why are you having so much trouble conquering these pathetic brats?"

Zedd hated to talk about it, but he knew he was never going to convince his sister to drop the subject otherwise. So, with his temper barely controlled, he began.

"OK. So you know that Lady Chaos had actually planned to turn the first Pink Ranger to our side, at least temporarily, right?" Zedd said.

"That was the last I'd heard from my sources," Zera said, nodding.

"OK. You heard that Zordon's daughter came back, right?" Zedd said, scowling as he did so.

"What? You did not tell me this!" Zera said, her face turning into a frown.

"Well, she came back and joined with the Rangers. She's SUCH a pansy...Zordon's family is full of pansies!" Zedd said.

"That's just one of the mistakes you made...you should not have underestimated her," Zera said. "She scares me far more than any of those other teenagers. She has more knowledge of magic and the Morphin Grid than anyone on either side of it."

"Are you saying my plans may not work against her?" Zedd said, almost astonished.

"They might not. Now, what else?" Zera said.

"Well, Sabrina's arrival caused some friction between the Rangers at first, particularly the Black Ninjetti. You see, I sent Scorpina out to gain Adam's trust, then break his heart right before she broke her spell. It worked, and she and Goldar almost beat the Rangers."

"That was a good plan," Zera said. "I never cared much for Adam anyways in the bits of the Rangers I watched...he's way too damn shy for my liking. So, how far did that tension go?"

"For a while, it went far enough to where they had to get a replacement because he left the team," Zedd said. "Eventually the Rangers called the original Black and Yellow Rangers from the peace conference they were at."

"For a while it went on like that until after we got Kimberly. I don't know how the tension between Zordon's daughter and the Black Ranger died off, but it did."

"OK. Enough with that for now, although that's something we may be able to use against them. I'd do anything to get Sabrina out of the way...she's a very dangerous opponent," Zera said. "So what about the Kimberly thing?"

"So Kimberly wore the Rangers out in a major battle...it was her first battle and she did quite well. And then...then came Rita's idiot father, Master Vile to train Kimberly further," Zedd said. "IT MADE MY BLOOD BOIL!"

"Rita's father? In your palace?" Zera said, wide-eyed shocked. "I have never liked that windbag. His pompous attitude makes me want to throw up my breakfast."

"Exactly," Zedd said. "So Goldar and I planned to turn Kimberly towards my service. You know the Ninjetti rule, right?"

"I do indeed. So I do approve of the plan," Zera said. "When did you plan it?"

"For this weekend," Zedd said. "The Rangers' graduation weekend."

"Very good. To break their hearts, I see," Zera said. "Why isn't she here?"

When Zera saw her brother's body glowing red, she knew a burst of rage was coming.

"Because the Rangers jumped my plan, Zera!" shouted Zedd. "Apparently, they had some spies in the palace when I wasn't looking! They jumped my plan, and now Kimberly is a blasted do-gooder again! In fact, she's probably kissing Tommy senseless right now!"

That made Zera want to gag.

"And I assume that's where Serpentera got utterly destroyed?"

"Yes," Zedd said. "By the Rangers, and then fire-breath Specter, who promptly canned me from his ranks!"

"I've never liked Specter. I'm glad you're finally out of his service," Zera said. "He thinks his crap doesn't stink too much...he doesn't even want to believe a damn simple prophecy that could change the course of fate forever. Let him try to take over the world...he'll never do it."

"And what will we do in the meantime, dear sister?" Zedd said. "We can't just sit here rotting forever!"

"We won't. I'll get Tommy, you'll get Kim, and then both of us will have more power than we want or need," Zera said. "But the problem with you, dear brother, is that you are too impulsive and you rush to action too much. Timing is everything, dear brother, and you have the worst timing possible."

"So how do we do it?" Zedd said.

"Patience, dear brother. Patience," Zera said. "As I said, timing is everything. We don't even have the foggiest idea where they are yet...I don't even have them on my ship's scanners. But when the time is right, we take them by surprise. By the time they know what hit them, we'll have our two spouses, and have enough power to rule the universe...even over Specter and his cronies. Watch and see, dear brother. Watch and see."

Sabrina's spaceship

"Well, lookie who decided to show up to the party, finally," Aisha said as Tommy walked in, Kimberly snuggled against his body. "What happened, Kim? Is Tommy's policy of being late rubbing off on you too?"

"Oh, cool it, Aisha," Kim said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"They were in one of their make-out sessions," Sabrina said as she finished setting breakfast items on the table. "I had to get their attention to get them out of it. I was actually going to make a bet with Adam on when they'd start making out again. Glad I didn't...my estimation was way off."

"What was going to be your guess?" Adam said.

"Two days. I made the mistake of thinking they'd take it slow," Sabrina said.

"Believe it or not," Tommy said, as he used his fork to pick up two sausage links, "I think that Kim and I are closer now that we know that these UAE villains are going to try to take everything away from us."

As the teens and Zordon's family continued to eat, Sabrina noted abruptly that Tommy had his necklace tuned in to the Lunar Palace.

'_Atta boy, Tommy_,' thought Sabrina. '_Because of that, I can continue to keep in contact with the higher-ups on Eltar without having to worry about Specter. You just keep that on and keep us updated._'

"Hey Aisha," Kim said as she went for a couple of pancakes, "you were in Angel Grove while I was on the moon. Have you see any sign of Veronica Wright? If so, how bad were you harassed after you came back?"

"I actually didn't see her around very much," Aisha said. "And you know, it's really weird because you are aware Veronica was a stuck up, spoiled Daddy's girl who always counted on being rich as a prerequisite for a good life."

"Wait...who are you guys talking about? I don't follow," Sabrina said.

"Veronica Wright," Adam said. "She was one of the biggest girl-bullies in Angel Grove High when I moved there, and she remained that way throughout my stay. Aisha had disagreements without her throughout high school."

"And she thought that all of us were losers," Tommy said, "I think where Kim is going with this is that because of Veronica's hatred for anyone who is different, she thinks Veronica could become evil at any time."

"And I think she'd be a very dangerous opponent," said Aisha. "She doesn't stop her hatred of other people who are different until she's crushed those people beneath her feet."

"Hm," Sabrina said. "I don't even have her on my radar. I guess I could make a call to the guys. Besides Justin, do we have an scientists at the base?"

"We do," Tommy said. "Mike Wilton was a chemist teacher at Angel Grove High, and like some of the others you met Saturday and Sunday, he retired from AGHS after graduation. Maybe he could give us some insights, and maybe he could help find something on the scanners."

"So it's settled," Sabrina said. "After breakfast, I'll clean up, then make a call back to the guys."

Tuesday, June 10, 1997

11:00 a.m. local time

Angel Grove Park

Angel Grove, CA

In Angel Grove Park, Jason Scott was enjoying one of his favorite pastimes.

Long-distance running.

Jason loved teaching karate and the discipline it entailed. He loved being there for others who needed help. And he loved to settle disputes without violence.

But one of the things he'd loved to do all his life was run.

And run.

And run.

Yes, he'd gone out for the football team at Angel Grove High...as a wide receiver.

But if he had a choice, he'd have taken up distance running. During his time at Angel Grove High, he had been considered to be in the best shape amongst anyone on the football team.

Because he worked out every day.

Currently, he was taking a nice, easy jog over by the placed he'd dubbed "The Spot," near Angel Grove Lake.

"The Spot," he fondly and bitterly remembered. He remembered it fondly because his two best friends had shared their first kiss.

But he shuddered at what had come before that...the loss of Tommy's Green Powers the first time.

All of a sudden, he felt his neck vibrate.

'_My necklace_!' Jason thought. '_Someone's trying to contact me through my necklace_!'

Jason abruptly stopped and pressed one of the jewels, activating a hidden communicator.

"Jason here," he said.

"Good morning, Jason," the female voice of Sabrina of Eltar said.

"Morning, Sabrina," Jason said. "You need something?"

"I do, Jason, and I can't get a hold of the others," Sabrina said. "I need you to go to the base and tell those there to look up the surroundings of Veronica Wright. The guys are kind of afraid Dark Specter may have taken her and corrupted her."

"Hm. I'll see what I can do," Jason said. "I'll have to see who's at the base."

As soon as the communications ended, Jason pressed another jewel, causing him to disappear in a flash of red.

30 minutes later

Underground Power Chamber

"So, the guys are afraid that Veronica is in Dark Specter's army? Really?" said Mr. Wilton. "I thought she was a brat, but I don't think the grand monarch of evil would take her."

"You'd be surprised at who they've targeted in our time as Rangers," Jason said. "We didn't think Rita Repulsa would take Tommy when he first moved here from Phoenix four years ago. Veronica always harassed Kimberly and Tommy, too. She always wanted to take Tommy from Kimberly, but they never let that happen."

"All right, all right," said Mr. Wilton. "We'll look. What's the easiest way?"

"If you have any pictures of her," said Justin Stewart, the newest Zeo Ranger IV, "just put them through the scanner. It can match their life form picture, and show where they currently are."

"Ah. Here she is," said Jason.

"I'll run it through," said Mr. Wilton. Pushing some buttons, he began the scan.

"There she is," said Jason, pointing to the main television, which showed Veronica just seemingly going through her normal day.

"Seems ordinary," said Mr. Wilton. "Maybe your friends are just paranoid."

"WAIT!" said Justin. "I just saw her eyes flash! Rewind the tape!"

Jason promptly did it, then turned around and paid attention.

Just as Justin said, Jason saw Veronica's eyes flash a deep shade of red.

"Man, I don't believe it," said Mr. Wilton. "She's indeed under some form of magic. Scary thing is she's right here in Angel Grove."

"I think that's a part of Specter's plan," said Justin. "I think he's planning on some of his crew disgusing themselves as Adam's parents. They don't know the guys are headed for Eltar yet. Veronica is one of their spies."

"Better tell Sabrina about this," said Jason. "I want her to scan Veronica and tell us what kind of powers she has, if any."

Moon Palace

Unknown Time

Dark Specter could barely contain his excitement.

The graduation party for Angel Grove High's newest graduates was already beginning to commence, and his spy, Veronica, was already there keeping Specter updated on what was happening. The Ninjetti hadn't arrived yet, but Specter didn't care. He was sure they'd show up soon.

He could barely wait to lay his hands on the Ninjetti. Once he had them, he would gain control against the other Rangers, and go on to take the entire unvierse.

He had chosen nine of his strongest henchmen for this task...Vile, Divatox, Astronema, Ecliptor, Mondo, Gasket, Rita, Maligore and Scorpina's clone. Those eight stood with him, waiting with legion of Tengas, Cogs, Piranhatrons, and other footsoldiers.

"Is everything ready?" Specter said, turning to his henchmen.

"We are ready. At long last, the beginning of the demise of those Power Punks is at hand!" Vile said.

"Yeah!" Prince Sprocket of the Machine Empire said from the back. "Go get em guys!"

"What are we waiting for!" Mondo said. "LET'S LAUNCH THE ATTACK AT ONCE!"

"I concur," said Specter. "Come one, come all. We can't waste any more time!"

With that, the various soliders and henchmen disappeared.

5:30 p.m. local time

Somewhere outside Angel Grove Youth Center...

As the Rangers stood in a huddle outside the Youth Center, Jason barked final orders.

"OK, guys, be prepared should things get ugly," said Jason. "I've already talked to Ernie about this. And remember what powers Veronica has. Let's go."

The Rangers broke the huddle and went inside the Youth Center.

2 hours later...

The Rangers danced and chatted with one another, all the while keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Zack and Angela could easily dance with one another, especially since both were now finally Rangers.

The rest were going through the food and drink line. Ernie had breathed a huge sigh of relief considering that Rocky wasn't there to hog all the food.

Suddenly, at one point, Jason looked to see a group of a few people harassing some smaller people.

'_We got trouble_,' said Jason. '_If they want a fight, they're going to have to deal with us_.'

At once, he beckoned to his teammates, who joined him a few minutes later.

Meanwhile, the small group was having a good time harassing people. Lt. Stone, having to hide his identity, had simply come a few times to reprimand them. That was the only thing that had attempted to stop them.

'_Where are they_?' Specter wondered impatiently. He was disguised as Adam's father, but he hadn't seen Adam or the others yet.

But before he had time to think about that, he was grabbed from behind. And try as he might to get out of the grasp, he could do nothing about it.

He and the rest of the group, Veronica included, were hauled to the Youth Center door, then shoved out of it.

As the small group regrouped, the Rangers lined up across the way from them.

An enraged Jason shouted, "Okay, Darky! We know who you are! Show yourself, you and the rest of your army, for that matter!"

"Gladly!" Specter shouted in broken Korean. Instantly, he and his army transformed into their real identities, obviously surprised by the ambush.

"And by the way, the seven you are looking for aren't here! We're your substitute teachers, but we aren't ordinary substitutes!"

"Oh, so the original Ranger leader thinks he can beat us when there's only one team of Rangers out of this ragtag bunch," Veronica said. "You don't know who you're messing with!"

"Hear me, Power Punks!" Specter said. "Bring your Ninjetti to me, or I turn this town into ashes!"

"Never!" Jason said. "And this town will stand as long as we guard it. I'd be willing to bet YOU don't know who YOU'RE messing with! Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" Shawna said.

"Oh, look at the former washed up gymnast...she thinks she can take me in a fight. Dream on," Veronica said.

"Enough!" Jason said as his team summoned their Zeonizers, and the Turbo team summoned their Turbo Keyes. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

TBC...


	2. 2: Specter Forced Back

A/N 1: See Chapters 1, 15, 16 and 27 of Thirst for Revenge for that which does not belong to me.

Chapter 2-Specter Forced Back

Tuesday, June 10, 1997

7:40 p.m.

Angel Grove Youth Center

Angel Grove, CA

As the Rangers took defensive stances, Veronica Wright yawned as she, dressed in all black armor, drew her weapon, a long staff.

"Yawn," she said. "You can't beat me, not even in your silly little armor."

"We'll see about that!" said Jason. "Never underestimate the heart of a champion!"

"Enough!" Specter said. "Tengas, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, attack!"

"All right, guys!" said Jason. "Let's do it!"

As the footsoldiers and Rangers charged forwards to meet each other, the sounds of battle began to ring out.

Jason went first, charging at a group of about seven footsoliders. He snapped his left foot out, catching two Cogs simultaneously and knocking them to the ground. Next, he found himself surrounded by three Tengas. He used a hook punch to knock one down, and jump-kicked the next two.

Two Quantrons charged him, ready to attack. Jason tried hand-to-hand combat, but the two footsoldiers were much too strong.

"Zeo V Power Sword!" called Jason. Instantly, the weapon appeared in his hand. At his command, the sword lit up with red energy, and sliced through Dark Specter's footmen, knocking them down for the count.

Jason saw Justin surrounded by five footmen, and raced over to help.

Trini ducked underneath a punch from a Tenga, then flipped two Cogs over on their backs. Three Cogs grabbed her from behind, and were about to tackle her to the ground when Zack swept the Cogs' feet out from under them.

"Thanks," Trini said.

"No problem. Let's go help David."

They saw David fighting three Quantrons and went to help him.

Mondo had actually charged Kat and Tanya, but they were able to handle him easily. Mondo was throwing wild punches at the two Turbo Rangers, but they were not connecting. He also had no magical powers, and was not that mobile, so they were able to handle him easily.

Angela, Shawna and Lt. Stone worked in a group of three, amongst about fifteen footmen, Astronema and Ecliptor. Surprisingly, for their first time out, all three of them were holding their own.

David threw a punch at Mama D, who blocked it easily. He stumbled back when Divatox's mother swept his feet out from under him, but got right back up.

But he was right back on the ground, when Mama D launched a stream of purple lightning at him, trapping and tossing him against a lamppost.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" she hissed.

She was about to slam her hand down on the rope and electrocute David when something suddenly sliced through the rope, destroying it. Mama D turned, angrily to her right and saw Kelly holding her Dragon Dagger.

"You're gonna pay for that, Green Ranger!" she shouted.

"We'll see about that," said Kelly.

Unfortunately for Mama D, Kelly outmaneuvered her, and after six or seven minutes had her on the ground.

"Look out!" said David.

Kelly turned around, and saw Veronica charging, staff held high. Kelly simply turned around and punched Veronica in the face, then whip-kicked her, sending her flying into the Youth Center's wall.

Sabrina of Eltar's spaceship

Unknown Time

Those on Earth weren't the only witnesses to the impending battle.

Inside Sabrina of Eltar's spaceship, Zordon's eldest gasped.

Fortunately for her, she didn't need to call the other Rangers...they were right there with her.

"Wow," said Adam. "That's a major attack."

"No kidding," said Kimberly. "I think they'll need Andros and his crew, and Ninjor also."

"I agree, Kim," said Sabrina. "Time to get serious."

She took out a remote with several buttons, and pushed a large one right near the top.

"What are you doing?" said Adam.

"Giving our friends...a little help, sweetheart. Watch and learn."

She then activated a little surprise, which was headed directly for the battle site.

8:00 p.m.

Angel Grove Youth Center

"Man, we could sure use some help!" said Shawna as she blocked Ecliptor's sword with her own Zeo I Power Disk.

"Yeah, no kidding!" said Angela.

Several laser blasts suddenly rocked the ground, forcing the villains back.

When the smoke cleared, Ninjor and the Astro Rangers stood, ready for battle.

"Did someone say help?" came the voice of Andros.

"That's right!" Ninjor said. "The forces of evil shall never be allowed to prevail!"

"We'll see about that!" Veronica said, as she barely dodged Kelly's Dragon Dagger swipe. "DESTROY THE CITY!"

All of the villains, plus the footmen, raced towards downtown in an effort to destroy it.

But suddenly, a series of golden rockets shot down from seemingly out of nowhere, and the villains and footmen were hammered mercilessly.

"The hell was that?" said Zack.

"It was the cavalry, was what it was! Look at them!" Jason said. "I think we all know who fired those shots, and it wasn't someone on Earth! Sabrina HURT them! They're all teleporting away!"

Sabrina's spaceship

"Nice shot!" said Tommy.

"Accuracy was always my strength," Sabrina said. "They'll be more careful next time, though."

"Hahahaha...look at em, Handsome!" said Tommy, as she pointed out the villains were beginning to retreat. "See how they run!"

"Yeah," said Tommy, grinning. "Run like the cowards you are."

"Eh, I don't think we should be celebrating yet," Sabrina said. "They rarely retreat this easily. That's why I have another surprise...or two...prepared."

"You're just full of em, aren't you?" said Kim.

"You know it."

8:15 p.m.

Angel Grove Youth Center

"Well, that was easy," said Jason. "Let's get back inside and continue partying."

But before they could demorph, several blasts hit the ground in front of the Rangers and Ninjor. They turned to see Veronica, Bomblinator (whom Divatox had wisely sent upon retreating) and Scorpina's clone.

"You're not going anywhere, you puny brats!" Veronica said.

"That's right, because I'm gonna go bombs away on you!" Bomblinator said.

"We'll see about that, cretins!" Ninjor said.

Lunar Palace

"Indeed we will, you annoying do-gooders!" Specter said. "Henchmen, it is time for those three to grow!"

As Divatox contacted her ship, Mondo said, "Klank, Orbus, get down there immediately!"

Angel Grove Youth Center

As the Rangers were about to turn their attention to the fight, Klank and Orbus appear on the scene, far enough away where the Rangers can't press an attack.

"I think these three could use a boost!" Orbus said.

"Ye are so right, me lad," Klank said. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Around and around, and away ye go!" Klank said as he threw Orbus towards two of the henchmen.

"Here's a boost!" Orbus said. There was a green flash of energy surrounding Bomblinator and Veronica, and both grew to giant heights.

Just then, twin torpedoes rained in, surrounding Scorpina's clone. When the smoke cleared, the beautiful warrior duplicate stood as a gigantic scorpion monster.

"Oh man!" Tanya said. "We need backup!"

"No kidding!" Shawna said.

"We're going to have to use the Zords for this one! This one's gonna be heavy duty!" Jason said.

"Right. Guys, to the Megaship! We need the Megazord pronto!" Andros said as the Astro Rangers disappeared

"Let's do it!" Kelly said. "Time for Dragonzord Power!"

Much like her sister's boyfriend had once done, she played the notes which summoned the Dragonzord. Moments later, it rose up out of Angel Grove Harbor and headed towards downtown, trying to intercept the three monsters before they could get there.

"Let's join her!" Jason said. "We need Zeozord Power, now!"

From the Underground Chamber's holding bay, the Zeozords raced for the battle scene as one.

"Let's go!" Jason said as the Rangers teleported into the Zords, and made the calls.

"Zeozord V, ready!"

Zeozord IV, set!"

Zeozord III, ready!"

Zeozord II, ready to move!"

"Zeozord I, check!"

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" said Jason. "Activating Zeo Megazord!"

"They could use a little help," Trini said from ground level. "What do you say? Is the Turbo Megazord ready after Saturday night?"

"I'd rather you not use that Megazord," came a voice from Trini's necklace.

"Sabrina," Trini said. "You'd rather not take a chance, right?"

"Yes. I'd rather give it another two days to repair. Go back to the Underground Chamber and monitor the fight. Use the Turbo Megazord only in extreme energency. I'm sending the other Rangers some help. They can handle this fight with three to four Zords. That includes you, Ninjor...you need to go back to the Chamber."

"Right," said Kat. "Let's head out, guys."

With that, the five Turbo Rangers and Ninjor disappeared.

Back up top, the Rangers had formed their Megazords, which totaled to three in all.

"Ha!" Veronica said. "You think your puny little Megazords can stop us? Here's something nice and toasty for you to think about!"

Veronica opened her mouth, drew back a deep breath, and let loose a stream of fire at the Zeo Megazord.

"I've got this one!" said Kelly. "Dragonzord Water Attack!"

A stream of water suddenly flew from Dragonzord's chest, essentially neutralizing Veronica's attack.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Kelly!" Veronica shouted, as she charged the Dragonzord.

"Not so fast!" Kelly said. "Dragonzord Missiles! Fire!"

The Dragonzord launched its missiles, and Veronica couldn't get her staff up enough quickly to block them. She was sent flying and crashed into the street.

That little distraction was allowing the Zeo Megazord to take on the new Scorpina, and the Astro Megazord to face off against Bomblinator.

"Zeo IV Battle Helmet!" said Justin. Instantly, Zeo V's Battle Helmet was replaced by Justin's.

"Let's see how you like a breath of not-so-fresh air, poser!" said Justin.

A green gas flew from the head of the battle helmet, causing Scorpina to choke on it. She crumpled to the ground in a heap, losing her breath for a moment.

The Astro Megazord, however, wasn't faring so well, as Bomblinator was gaining the upper hand.

"Man! I forgot this guy was around!" said Andros. "Wish Sabrina would have given us a scouting report on him."

"Oh no! He's thrown bombs onto the Megazord!" said Ashley. "They'll detonate any second!"

"Time's up, Rangers!" said Bomblinator, as he activated the detonators, which caused sparks to fly from the Megazord's chest.

"Man, we can't take another shot like that!" said Andros. "We could use some help!"

Suddenly, four blasts of golden fire rained down on Bomblinator, sending them hurtling backwards.

"You were saying?" said Ashley. "I think that's the cavalry!"

On auto-pilot, Sabrina's Zord stood, ready for attack.

"More the merrier," said Veronica in her bored tone. She charged at the Cougar Zord, but a second round of Dragonzord's missiles sent her flying again.

Veronica quickly recovered however, and continued her charge at Scorpina's Zord, even though she didn't know the Zord was on autopilot.

The two Zords fiercely exchanged weapons, until Veronica seemed to get the upper hand, as she scored several hits with her staff. An energy blast followed, sending the Cougar Zord staggering.

But Dragonzord's tail put an end to it, smashing Veronica across the chest and knocking her down

Unfortunately, Dragonzord's celebration pose was interrupted by electricity flowing through it. Kelly turned, horrified, to see the nouve Scorpina's tail wrapped around the Dragonzord.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kelly, playing a few notes.

At the rookie Ranger's command the Dragonzord's tail spun around violently, dislodging Scorpina's tail instantly.

As the two continued to duel, Andros continued to pilot the Astro Megazord in position to where it had Bomblinator in a good position.

"Astro Megazord Saber, now!" shouted Andros.

The Astro Megazord's saber lit up with energy, and zoomed towards Bomblinator. When it connected, the monster was destroyed in a spectacular explosion.

"Yes! Right on target!" shouted Andros.

"FOOLS!" shouted Veronica, in obvious anger. "You've destroyed our monster! We'll be back, and next time you won't be so lucky.

As both villains faded away, Rangers old and new cheered loudly.

Sabrina's spaceship

"That was awfully impressive," said Kim. "Man, Kelly did a number on Veronica." Kimberly said this with obvious pride, since Kelly was her cousin.

"That beatdown will, hopefully, keep Veronica's nasty side in check," Adam said.

"Veronica's nasty side, in check? Unfortunately, that will never happen," said Aisha.

As the Rangers kept on chit-chatting, Sabrina ordered her Zord back to the Underground Chamber's holding bay, then asked,

"Alphrane, how long until we reach Eltar?"

"Three to four days, still."

"Fine," Sabrina said. "You guys up for some dinner? I got a great grill in the rear of the ship if you're interested. I brought all kinds of hot dogs, brats, burgers..."

"As long as you don't set fire to your own ship, I'm for it," said Rocky.

"Second that," Adam said. "After watching that battle, I could use something to eat."

The rest of the Rangers nodded as well.

"Then follow me if you would, my friends," Sabrina said as she led the way to the back of her ship.

Moon Palace

"Ugh," Veronica said as she stamped up and down the Moon Palace. "I wanna get my hands on that Eltarian bitch and KILL her! We had them, right there and she killed our attack!"

"Join the club," Lady Chaos said. "She partially fouled up my plans for the conquest of Earth!"

"Yes, she makes me mad," Specter said as he paced up and down. "She's already fouling up my plans because she allowed those Rangers to escape! Not to mention she's obviously had a hand in the Zeo and Turbo powers, and Andros and his team are with them! The Zeo powers have NEVER been that strong before!"

"My thinking is we need to find where Sabrina and those Rangers are!" said Rita. "They're obviously not on Earth!"

"I've got just the thing," Specter said. "Astronema, Divatox, Maligore, Rito and Ecliptor, come here!"

"Yes, my lord?" said Ecliptor.

"You five are to take the Dark Fortress and go searching for Sabrina and those Rangers. Report if you find them soon, but if after three days you cannot track them down, report back here anyways. I know of a way I can track her, but I don't want to give it away. Now go."

"Yes, my lord," Ecliptor said as the five hustled out.

"In the meantime, we will continue peppering the Rangers with attacks," Specter said. "They have help, but there are ways I can beat them. The Earth will still be ours."

Tuesday, June 10, 1997

9:00 p.m.

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"Congratulations on a job well done, Rangers," said Ninjor.

"Thank you," said Jason. "It was our pleasure."

"Man, riding in those Zords was so COOL!" Justin said.

"I think we ALL felt that way after we used the Zords the first time, Justin," Trini laughed.

"Justin, there's something you have to remember," Jason said. "Those things aren't toys."

Justin nodded silently, as he'd seen how the Rangers coolly operated their Zords in the past.

"But why do I get the sense that he's holding something back?" said Justin.

"Probably because he is, young one," said Ninjor. "That battle was a test. The next fight will not be such. It will be more vicious and brutal. This is far from over, my friends."

Sabrina's spaceship

"Man, watching that battle was awesome," said Tommy. "I didn't know Justin had so much venom in him. He gave Scorpina's knock-off clone a pretty good beating."

"I couldn't be prouder of Kelly," said Kimberly. "She nailed Veronica and GOOD. I know she doesn't like Veronica and never has."

"Who does like her?" Tommy said.

"Probably pretty close to nobody," Kimberly said. "Something struck me though. I was watching the aftermath at the base, and Justin said it's far from over."

"I agree with him. The fight against evil never ends," said Tommy. "They'll find that out rather quickly. This Specter dude is eventually not going to play by the rules."

"But we'll be there for each other, whatever it takes," said Kim. "Let's go to bed, Handsome."

"Let's do, Beautiful," said Tommy as they held each other and climbed into bed.

Meanwhile...

"This is a great night," Adam said as he and Sabrina walked through the spaceship.

"Tell me about it," Sabrina said. "Any night I can use my grill and any night evil gets knocked down a peg is a very good night."

"I laughed when I heard Justin say that riding in those Zords was cool," Adam said.

"Hey, let the guy play with his new toys!" Sabrina said, lightly smacking Adam on the arm. "You were the same way the first time you piloted the Thunderzords, remember? You were literally giddy!"

"Yes, I was that way," Adam said. "I just don't show it that often. But the first time we formed the Megazord, I was bubbling with excitement."

"Being a Ranger is about doing the right thing, but I enjoy what I do," Adam continued. "I wouldn't trade this for anything in the universe."

"As long as the team has that attitude, we'll be fine," Sabrina said. "Stick together, trust in each other, don't panic when things go haywire, and have fun."

"I think Tommy has fun fighting Goldar," Adam said, "because he knows Goldar can't beat him."

"Goldar, you must remember, treated him like a dog when he worked for Rita," Sabrina said. "I was there. I saw what happened. Tommy doesn't forget stuff like that."

"Amazing," Adam said, "considering that boy forgets everything in sight."

"He has his faults but he's a great leader," Sabrina said.

"That he is," Adam said. "And we beat Specter with almost no help from him."

Just remember that the next attack Specter has won't be so careless. We need to get to Eltar, and soon, before he finds us. He will, eventually. He's not stupid," Sabrina said.

"We will. I have faith in us. We'll get there," Adam said.

"I do too."

TBC...


	3. 3: Dangerous Homecoming

A/N 1: See Chapters 1, 15, 16 and 27 of Thirst for Revenge for that which does not belong to me.

Chapter 3-Dangerous Homecoming

Sabrina's spaceship

Unknown Time

"6 hours till arrival on Eltar, I repeat...six hours till arrival on Eltar," Alphrane said...his voice blaring through the ship's loudspeakers all the while

"All right, all right, we get it," Sabrina muttered tiredly. She was in Adam's arms, and both were lying in bed.

"Well, at least we're getting one last good sleep in," Adam said as he yawned, tired himself.

"Yep. It'll be mass chaos when we get there. I've been checking for the last three to four days through my father, and they have some huge ceremonies planned for us. We better enjoy the serenity we can because when we touch down on Eltar, it will all go away."

"I just hope the guys back home are OK."

"They are," Sabrina said. "They're being peppered with attacks from footsoldiers, but nothing too serious. I can tell you they won't all stay together for long though."

"What do you mean?" Adam said.

"Dark Specter is notorious for launching attacks in several different places at once. He'll send four or five of his minions to one planet, six or seven to another. If that happens, we may have to go back home or to another planet."

"But we've beaten just about everyone we've gone up against!" Adam protested.

"Because you've had the necessary firepower each time," Sabrina said. "Do you remember when you fought the Impursonator?"

"Yes! Biggest hothead EVER!" Adam said. "We never got rid of that thing!"

"It was because your powers at the time couldn't hurt Rita and Zedd's magic. Only Pyramidas was able to hurt that monster because its powers were compatible to Rita and Zedd's magic, as well as Mondo's. It's one of the few weapons which can fight both magic and technology."

"Huh? I'm not following. Matter of fact, I'm confused," Adam said.

"When you guys fought Rita and Zedd, you had mystical powers...the Dinozords, Thunderzords, Ninjor's magic, the Shogunzords, etc. When Mondo came, you switched powers because his main asset is technology. So the Zeozords and Super Zeo Zords were a good matchup with the Machine Empire's creations because Billy used his technological ability to create those Zords. Though the Super Zeo Zords may be able to take on both, I'm not sure yet. But when you went up against Impursonator, you went up against a monster that was created by Rita's magic, which put you at a disadvantage because you were handling Zeo technology."

"Does Divatox use magic or technology?" Adam said.

"Mostly magic," Sabrina said.

"So we need to get far, far away from wherever the Machine Empire's going to be."

"Correct."

"We'll need to let the others know about this."

"I know. When the chaos dies down later, we'll have a conference all to ourselves and we'll figure out what to do. Now, let's get ready for our arrival."

5.5 hours later...

"I guess the serenity and calm is gone," Tommy said. "My God, look at that."

They were rapidly entering Eltar's atmosphere, and looking down below, Tommy saw a crowd gathered for about as far as the eye could see.

"Lord, that's gotta be at least 20,000 people!" Aisha said. "Zordon and his family must be really popular on this planet."

"One of the ways you can tell who is popular on our planet is by color designation," Sabrina said, glancing from one teammate to the next. "Our family color designation is white, which is a symbol of high respect. The lighter the color, the more respect a family gets. We are only one of about two to three families who have that designation. I only wear gold because that's my Ninjetti color and always has been. Otherwise, you'd always see me in white every day!"

"Is an outsider wearing white an insult, or did I need to bring other colored clothes?" Tommy said.

"It won't matter. You're going to morph," Sabrina said.

"She's right," Zordon said. "You best morph...for one thing, I change policy whenever I need and there will be no need to keep your identities secret...everyone on this planet knows of who you are. For another, it's always best to be morphed, ready to have to fight off an ambush."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Billy said.

"Nothing," Tommy said. "It's Morphin Time!"

30 minutes later...

"Well, we're finally here," said Adam as the ship touched down on a runway just outside Eltar's Capital City.

"My God, 25,000 of em now," Tommy said. "It's gonna be a madhouse out there."

"Hold on just a second, guys!" a guard shouted from just outside the ship. "We're trying to get the crowd forced back, and then you guys can come on out!"

The Rangers waited for what seemed like an eternity, until 10 minutes later...

"OK, guys! Come on out!"

"Let's go," Tommy said. "Archerina, would you stand guard, please?"

"I will. If you need me, call."

"Showtime, baby!" shouted Rocky.

The Rangers and Zordon's family barely had stepped out of the ship when they began getting slaps on the back from adoring admirers. Most of the uniformed Rangers the residents didn't even know, but they had heard stories about Earth's first Rangers, and were willing to take them in as their own.

It was more of the same as the group managed to somehow weave its way through the mass chaos and sheer bedlam which was going on, and somehow managed to get into the city without getting picked up and carried in.

When the Rangers, Zordon's family and their 25,000 admirers had reached the front of the main palace, the Rangers were about to go in when they were suddenly cut off.

"Hold it there, boys!" Eltar's king, Daran, said. "You're not going in right now! We have some festivities planned first!"

Tommy nodded, and pointed towards the podium set up to his left.

"I guess that's it," Adam said.

When the little group got to the podium, they sat down on the chairs provided and waited.

20 minutes later, when all the preparations had been made, Daran and his two bodyguards stepped to the podium.

"Well, I guess you guys are happy to see some old and new heroes, huh?"

The crowd responded with a deafening roar, and it wasn't until five full minutes later that the bedlam subsided.

"Well, I believe that answers my question," Eltar's king said, "so I think I'll just step out and let a reborn hero take the floor. I believe you all know her. But first, I want to remind you of something. Don't go overzealous with this celebration. Keep yourselves safe and don't riot!"

He could barely be heard by anybody as he stepped away from the podium, after which Eltar's most legendary Power Ranger took center stage.

At this point the crowd was simply buzzing with anticipation.

"What's up Eltar?"

With those three words, another round of bedlam was set off.

It was ten full minutes before Sabrina could hear anything enough to speak again.

"Whoa, guys! You guys have been working on the celebrations since I left, I guess!" With that, the crowd all roared with laughter. "Just want to start by pointing out some friends...you three! Great job of holding down the fort while I've been gone. All of you who supported me through bad times and good...I can't thank you enough," she said as joy once again broke out, "you have been the ones who have helped me back and are the reason I'm here today."

"But quite frankly," Sabrina continued, "it's not about me or my father today. Rather, it's about the greatest teammates I have ever had...from any planet. They may be from another planet but I caution you...do not discount their abilities for one second. My father selected these six, along with others back on their planet, with full confidence that they can get the job done against the dreaded United Alliance of Evil. I'd say near 100 percent success is pretty good. Please give a rousing round of applause to a team who is linked by the chords of destiny. This is Zordon's first Earth group of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

With bulging smiles, the Rangers stepped towards the podium through wild cheers and applause.

"This man, directly to my right," Sabrina said, "is a man I have teamed with in both the services of good and evil. He is the leader of their team and has pulled them out of more tight spots than I have in my clothes."

The crowd laughed, and Eltar's Gold Ninjetti continued.

"Please give a warm Eltarian welcome to the White Falcon Ninjetti, Thomas Oliver."

With a warm round of applause, the huge crowd greeted the Ranger co-leader (as he decided to literally carry Kimberly to the podium), and soon afterwards he began to speak.

"Well," Tommy said, "I can't say I'm not nervous...you know, being on my mentor and co-leader's planet and all, but I'll do my best. When I joined the Rangers shortly after I was freed from Rita's spell, I was unsure how it would all play out. But it turns out I've had the greatest friends ever, with the greatest girlfriend ever, right here in my arms...all you guys in the audience, I know what you're thinking, so don't even think it."

Again, raucous laughter rang out through the audience.

"Anyways, Zordon and his family are just a blast to be around now that I've been able to get to know them personally over the last four years. Your most famous Ranger is as advertised...she not only saved my girlfriend and I from a devastating fate, but she did it with style and grace. I'm now going to let my girl take over...I hope to meet some of you in person."

But Tommy's warning didn't stop the men in the crowd from getting wide-eyed when Kimberly stepped to the podium. She was a TRUE beauty...far more than even her looks conveyed.

"Hi, guys," Kimberly said rather meekly. "It's really quite an honor to be with you all today...on the planet of a person I consider my surrogate father. You see, I don't have a family back home anymore. My parents are not only divorced...they're DEAD. The head of the United Alliance of Evil killed them, which is why I'm with you today. Zordon has changed my life so much. When I first became a Ranger, I was a prototypical, ditzy valley girl mallrat. My life will never be the same again after these last few months. If I don't have my boyfriend and friends, I have nothing. I'm not looking for someone to feel sorry for me...never have. But I do hope that you will think about what I'm telling you today, and how it would feel if you lost your family. Thank you."

One by one, the Rangers followed with rousing speeches which got the crowd going, and endeared them to the natives very quickly. Sabrina had decided to save Adam for last, and it did not disappoint as he was greeted with a huge standing ovation.

"Well, I'm not one for giving speeches, so I guess I'll do my best," Adam said. "Being a Ranger has been an unbelievable experience, but nothing like these last few months have. Yes, the rumors are right...I'm in a relationship with a girl from another planet who's tens of thousands of years older than me."

That got some laughs from the crowd as he continued.

"What I've seen her do in the last few months is...well, nothing short of inconceivable. She's reclaimed her stature, she convinced me that she was good when I hated her at one point, she stuck it up Lord Zedd's butt and she saved our Falcon and Crane all in one fell swoop. You can be very proud that your most famous Ranger is not only alive, but is quite well. I intend to have it stay that way. As for our Falcon and Crane...well, those two have been through hell and back so many times I can barely count. I told Sabrina this on the way to Eltar, but Tommy still has that letter Lady Chaos wrote in Kimberly's handwriting, and I read it to him when it first came to our home city. Still carries it as motivation that he will never let Kimberly out of his sight again. It was THE hardest thing for Tommy to have to face Kimberly while she was under Lady Chaos' vise, but he somehow kept us together long enough to get Kim back. I hope you will enjoy our company here. Thank you."

2 hours later...

"Wow, this is a feast!" Rocky said as the Rangers and Zordon's family sat in the King's elegant banquet hall. "You made this all for us?"

"We did," two girls clothed in red said. "We are two of the King's servants, so we are obliged to do whatever he asks. You've been great so far.

But while all this was going on, no one noticed two disgusted figures standing just outside the door.

One was a man wearing orange (typically designated as a second-tier color designation), as was his apparent girlfriend.

"I never thought I'd see the day that such an undeserving child and a bunch of brats from Earth get so much respect," scowled the girl.

"You know, it really makes me sick just thinking about it," said the man, also with a scowl. "That idiotic king could have elevated us to first status...white coded status. Instead, we still sit at orange with a lot of talent. What has that brat Sabrina ever done? And Zordon? He's been on Earth for four years! There is no choice, Liana. We must eliminate them so we can gain status."

"I agree, Tyraan dear," said Liana. "If we ever intend to gain fame, Zordon's family must be put to an end. What do you want me to do?"

"Watch their every move," said Tyraan. "When you can get enough information, report back to me. Then we can plan their demise."

2 hours of joyous eating later, the Rangers dispersed, headed to their rooms, and Liana followed, careful not to give away herself. As one of the most notorious snipers on Eltar, she had almost killed Sabrina in her first return home following the Vice Versa fiasco.

The Rangers had no idea they were being followed.

TBC...


	4. 4: Lessons Learned, Zedd on the Move

A/N 1: See Chapters 1, 15, 16 and 27 of Thirst for Revenge for that which does not belong to me.

Chapter 4-Lessons Learned, Zedd on the Move

Eltarian Royal Palace

Eltarian Capital City

Unknown Time

"OK, Kim, you can come out wherever you are! I give up!" shouted Tommy, but he got no answer.

The two were playing hide-and-go-seek within the cavernous Royal Palace, and Tommy was having his fair share of difficulties locating his Pink girlfriend...in fact, he'd searched every crack and crevice in the place for two full hours, and still hadn't found his way back to his girlfriend.

The game hadn't gone unnoticed by Eltar's royal people, who had chuckled at times while watching Tommy search in vain for Kimberly.

The entire Ranger caravan had been there three full Earth days, and no matter whether she was his girlfriend or not, Tommy was getting somewhat sick of losing to his girlfriend. Already, the teens had taken part in four different card games and two different volleyball matches, and Kimberly had always one-upped Tommy at some point.

"God, she could be ANYWHERE around here! Damn it!" cursed Tommy.

On the bright side, he had taken an unintended tour of the spacious Royal Palace, and he was thoroughly impressed by the structure.

"Whoever created this thing did one hell of a freaking job," Tommy said to himself as he passed under a staircase near Sabrina's room, somewhere in the north end of the palace.

Unbeknownst to him, Kimberly was watching from just inside the door to Sabrina's gold-clad room (which she'd dubbed the "Power Ranger Shrine" for its extensive shrine towards her, Tommy and their teammates) waiting for her chance to pounce. Eltar's Gold Ranger and Adam had gone out for the day, and so the room was currently empty.

In otherwords, it was a prime spot for a hiding place.

As Tommy passed by that door, he happened to glance from a naked eye at some of the pictures in the room, and decided to make a move towards the door.

But without warning, he was tackled from behind by Kimberly, who wrestled with him on the ground, shortly after which she proceeded to put him in a chokehold.

"Don't even try it, little man. It's useless," Kimberly smirked as she pulled him to his feet.

"Don't be so sure!" Tommy said as he stepped on Kimberly's foot hard, sending her staggering backwards and causing her to lose what had been a very tight grip.

'_What in the hell did they teach her up on the moon_?' Tommy frantically thought. '_She NEVER used to have that strong a grip_!'

Kimberly was not amused by the tactic Tommy had used to free himself, and just stood glaring at him, her eyes holding a challenge.

"Well, this is an interesting development. Kimberly is not amused with Tommy for once," came a voice from behind them.

Tommy and Kim turned around to see Madame Woe floating in a nearby doorway. She wasn't wearing her typical claws, as they were replaced by regular hands.

"Oh, hey," said Kim. "Nice to see you again, though I have to admit I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Oh, how I wish it weren't so soon. How are you guys?"

"I don't know about Kim but I'm exhausted," Tommy said. "She ran me ragged throughout this damn place for two hours, then she nearly tackles me. I'm ready for a break."

"Well, can you make time for me? It's important, and I can't find Sabrina anywhere in the vicinity."

"Sure. What's up?" Tommy said.

"I need to inform you that there are two traitors to your ranks right here on this planet. I have come here for this very reason...Dulcea has been seeing visions and she anticipates something major will happen very soon. She told me I did not have to come, but I convinced her, and so here I am. I have come as a bodyguard of some sorts."

"Who are they? No one from our team, I hope," said Kim.

"No one from your team," Woe said, gripping her hair tightly. "But two of Eltar's orange-colored designation harbor jealousy towards Sabrina, Zordon and their family. In fact, it was one of these two who tried to kill Sabrina shortly after she came back to Eltar following her first run-in with Adam. They believe that ending your lives once and for all is the only way to get the white designation, which they believe is their right."

"Is it a spell like the Bloom of Doom had on me, or is it completely free of evil?" Kim said.

"It's no spell. The jealousy has always been there."

"Are we being watched right now?" said Tommy.

"No. The ones who want Sabrina's life are out today also. Probably planning."

"Good, then we can talk about this," Kim said. "Wanna come in? We were playing near Sabrina's room."

"Sure, I don't see why not. Besides, I need a sit-down...this travel between galaxies is killing me," said Woe as the three filed into Sabrina's shrine-filled room.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"What I suggest you do," Woe said, "is first, get as many people in the palace aware of the situation as possible, so that they aren't taken by surprise. I'll try to be here in case of an attack, but I'm still not sure how much I'll be able to help when the time comes because of what's happening on Earth and the potential that Zedd will return. The second thing is, you guys need to stay together. You can't be separated because it's going to be easier for the snipers to pick you off. Third, get Archerina out of that ship and get her to the palace however you can. She's a machine, so she doesn't get tired."

"Do you think it's possible that these two would ally with Zedd or Specter?" Tommy said.

"Honestly, I don't know," Woe said. "Jealousy drives people to do weird things sometimes. I don't think they'd ally with one of those two forces, but anything is possible."

"OK. Is there anything else we need to know?" Kim said.

"Yes, just one other thing...Octoplant has fallen under the weather."

"Oh?" Tommy said.

"Yes. The only bad thing about the place our team calls home is that there is no light or water where we live, and of course you Earthlings know that plants need water and light to be able to live," Woe said. "I've tried to infuse her with some of my own water from my crystal, but that doesn't seem to be helping much. We've taken her to the Forest of Eternal Light so she can try and get well. Reports are she's feeling much better, but we'll see."

"Very well," Kim said. "Would you like to stay and wait for the others to come back?"

"I would love to, because I love being around you guys," Woe said. "But I don't want myself, or you guys getting caught either."

An idea suddenly sprung up in Kim's mind as she quickly recalled flashbacks.

"I've got an idea," Kim said. "Didn't you have a dimension that you took us to once upon a time?"

"Yes. That is my home. Where are you going with this one?"

"Take us there so we can practice with you without taking the chance of being seen by the snipers. We haven't sparred with each other in a couple days, and I want us to be as ready as possible when the time comes."

Woe's eyes lit up, and looked in Tommy's direction. She had been looking forward to a confrontation like this for a long time. Even if this was a simple sparring match, she wanted the chance to say she actually fought the legendary White Ranger one-on-one.

Besides, if Tommy was everything she'd heard about, she'd have a challenge, which was something she loved.

'_I think she wants YOU_,' Kim thought, looking at Tommy.

_'Well, she'll get me. The hard way_,' Tommy shot back.

"It would be my pleasure to host you again," Woe said.

"Would we be attacked?" Tommy said.

"No. There is no one who lives there but me."

"I suppose this isn't a bad idea. I could use some practice anyways...I say bring on the challenge," Tommy said, as he quickly changed out of his top and put on a regular, white tank-top he had been carrying around for sparring purposes.

"Excellent. Stand by me while I use my crystal to transport us. When the time is right, I'll use it to bring us back."

With that, she activated her crystal, and the three disappeared from sight.

Outside the city...

"These mountains are absolutely breathtaking," Adam said as he and Sabrina walked along a path.

"Yeah, I brought you here because this area holds a lot of significance for me and my family, and I wanted to share it with you," Sabrina said.

"In what way?"

"Why don't we sit down? This is going to take a while, and I've been wanting to tell you this story because I know you'll listen to what I have to say."

"OK then," Adam said, and the two sat down.

"Many, many thousands of years ago, when I was but an infant, Zordon gave birth to yet ANOTHER child," Sabrina said. "This one was a son...my brother in blood."

"Wow. How many family members do you actually HAVE?" Adam said, at which she giggled. "How powerful was he compared to you?"

"About the same," Sabrina said. "Much like me, he was born with his powers. But when he was nine Earth years, something tragic happened."

"Who attacked?" Adam said.

"Damn you, Frog Boy!" she said, slapping his shoulder lightly. "You are WAY too smart for an 18-year old. WAY too smart."

"Hey, Justin's smarter than me, and he's 12," Adam said. "So, again I ask, who attacked?"

"It was Lord Zedd," said Sabrina, "and Zera, his sister. They came to Eltar for him and his powers...to try to steal them before he could bond to them because these are permanent powers we're talking about here."

"What happened?" Adam said.

"It was a terrible battle," Sabrina said, "fought pretty much where we are sitting. It was bloody from the start, and Zedd's forces attacked with a vengeance. Our forces fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. I even came back to try to fight for his freedom. I couldn't defeat Zedd, powerful as I was, at 11 Earth years old."

With that, she started to cry.

"My brother was forced to leave, just like I was," Sabrina sobbed. "My brother, Rayjon of Eltar...he's now...the one known as...the Phantom Ranger."

"Oh my God," Adam said, as he instinctively grabbed onto his girlfriend. It had become clear to him that Zedd was simply a maniacal monster...had devoted his life to mentally injuring Zordon's family.

"That mark, right there," Sabrina said, pointing to a gold-plated mark, "is where I stepped in the line of fire for a blast that would seriously have wounded Rayjon, and got seriously hurt myself. Dulcea was furious at me for that, but all I said I was doing was protecting the ones I loved. After I recovered, she later forgave me for that, saying she made a grave mistake."

"Most good people would sacrifice themselves for the ones they love," Adam said. "It's called honor, and you have it in bunches. That was a very courageous move...took a lot of guts do it."

"Still doesn't change the fact that I haven't seen him in numbers of years. You'd like him...he's a real nice guy."

"I'm sure he is. By the way, if it's possible, I love you even more than I did before. The lesson I've learned in the past couple months is you love someone in the hard times as much as the good times."

"Thank you for being here for me, and yes, I love you too, sweetie," she said as she planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Suddenly, Adam's necklace began to vibrate.

"I think the welcome-wagon's looking for us," he said. "We better get back."

"Agreed," said Sabrina. "Let's go."

Madame Woe's Dimension

"Wow, you did some redecorating here," said Kim as they reappeared in the cavernous place Woe called home.

Instead of the all-blackness, creepy feel to the place that it had when Kim had been here before, it was now almost entirely royal blue, and it had an air of serenity about it.

"Yes, I did. When Dulcea brought me back, I knew I had to get rid of the creepy feel of the place. Now, which one of you wants to go first?"

Tommy and Kim looked at each other for the briefest of moments, then nodded.

"I will," Tommy said as he stepped forward.

Kim also stepped forward, but was stopped.

'_No_,' came a voice in her mind...apparently Dulcea's voice. '_You stay back, Crane. Tommy needs this challenge...he needs to learn to be able to fight a monster alone without known powers, as do you. She will fight him fairly, yet she will help him learn when he stumbles. This is part of why I re-created the five monsters and in particular this one...not only because they supply more firepower, but they can teach you some lessons as well_.'

With that, Kim stepped back, and looked on in anticipation.

"It's just you and me, Tommy. I respect you, and I've been looking forward to this, so you can count on a fair fight. I will not begin until you are ready," Woe said, all the while hanging in midair.

"I am ready. You may proceed," Tommy responded, and took a defensive stance, shortly after which the Rangers' former enemy came flying at him.

Tommy was able to duck and roll to the side, directly across from his opponent. The two circled each other, sizing the other one up, before Woe glided in on him, only to be met by an aggressive kick to the chest from Tommy. She was sent staggering, but kept her balance and kept forward momentum.

For several moments, the two traded blows, until she managed to get a lucky shot on him, sending him flying into a boulder.

"Don't worry about that one, Tommy...that was a lucky shot," she said as he helped himself up. "You were more than able to hold your own against me. Ready for Round Two?"

When you are," Tommy said.

For the next two rounds, the action would belong to Tommy, as his aggressive style had the former Ranger enemy on the defensive throughout.

But in the fourth round, Tommy ran into a roadblock, as after a few moments of trading punches and kicks with the mysterious woman, Tommy noticed her backpedaling and tried for an aggressive kick, but missed and left himself open for a devastating punch right in the face.

"Uh...oops," Tommy said as his face hit the concrete hard.

"Oops is right, my friend," she said as she helped him up. "It's OK...remember, this is a learning experience. Tommy, you can't always use your aggressive style. It just doesn't always work."

"Yeah, but I saw you backpedaling, and figured..."

"Ah, that's where I baited you. The lesson here is that sometimes, things aren't always what they seem. Don't always assume that just because somebody's backpedaling, that it means you can go aggressive on him. Sometimes, you can't just go at the other guy full-on. Sometimes, you have to out-think the other guy, or girl, in this case."

Tommy nodded, as the two backed up and faced each other again.

After two more rounds, the two looked at each other again, sensing this was the final round for the day.

"One more time?"

"One more time," Tommy said.

The two then went at it, full intensity, with neither gaining an advantage.

Suddenly, there was some space between the two, and Tommy could see his opponent backpedaling.

'_She's getting ready to try something. Get ready_.' thought Tommy.

Tommy's thoughts proved to be prophetic, as Woe shot her braided hair directly at him. On instinct, remembering what Billy had said about the mystic woman, Tommy grabbed her hair before it could get to him, and simply yanked her to her knees.

Which, to no one's surprise, got loud cheers from Kimberly nearby.

'_He has learned his lessons well_,' Kimberly heard.

'_Twould appear he has_,' Kim shot back at Dulcea. '_That was impressive_.'

"Uh, wow. That was good, Tommy," Woe said as she straightened her hair out, pulled her claws back in and extended her hand to Tommy. "And I thought Billy was tough once upon a time. Terrific job, White Ranger. You proved to be every bit the challenge everyone says you are, and I enjoyed that. I barely knew you until today, and just in this session, you've gained a lot of respect from me."

Tommy gratefully shook it and said, "That was great for me too, I have to admit. You fought me tooth and nail, yet you helped me learn from my mistakes and you fought fair. You have my respect as well. We should do this again sometime. By the way, I'm truly sorry for messing up your hair."

"Hey, I don't think any less of you for it. You did what you had to do. As far as learning from your mistakes, I'm sure you know this but that's a huge difference between good and evil. That's my job...to make you guys better. And yes, we'll do this again sometime soon. You're a class act."

"I'd like to think of myself having more class and decorum than most people," Tommy said. "I'd like to think of myself as someone with this philosophy: If you should, God forbid, lose and evil somehow wins, you be the one to go out and shake hands with the winner because like it or not, they just beat you up. I hate Goldar, but if Zedd were to somehow beat us, I'd almost guarantee I'd be the first guy out there to shake Goldie's hand and congratulate him on his victory."

'_That's my Handsome, right there_,' thought Kim. '_That's my Handsome, the White Knight I know and love_.'

Tommy, worried that he was leaving Kimberly on the backburner (which he didn't want to do), simultaneously began probing her mind

'_No. You're fine, Handsome. Dulcea wanted you two to go at it. Not jealous at all...how could I be after what happened before? We had our time together today, anyways, and we'll have our time in bed tonight._'

Suddenly, a voice came from Tommy's necklace.

"Tommy! Kim! Where the hell are you guys?" came Rocky's voice.

"Hang on, Rocko. We're on our way," said Tommy.

"Looks like you get a reprieve, Kim," said Woe, coming to her side, Tommy joining those two. "The team wants us back. Same time tomorrow?"

"I think that'd be just dandy," Kim said.

"OK, guys. Let's go home," said Tommy.

Zera's spaceship

In Empress Zera's spaceship, the main pilots sat at the consoles with a smile on their faces.

She had finally found the Rangers...on their mentor's planet of all places. Not only that, they'd found the orange-clad couple who were looking to gain higher status.

"So do we agree, brother dear? To Eltar we go?" Zera said.

"Yes. Somehow, I have a feeling this is about to work out after all!" Zedd said. "We're going to get a shot at them, and together we will get them this time!"

"Yes," Zera hissed, gripping her sword. "Once we get those two to our side, and when I unleash my Blazes on the Rangers, and once I get Tommy under my control, Kimberly will be easy pickings for you, and we shall rule the universe!"

"Yes! Let's get this show on the road! That old fool Zordon and his Rangers won't know what hit them!"

In a nearby spaceship...

In a ship nearly as large as Andros' Astro Megaship, a figure sat at a console.

This figure, mysterious to some, was Zordon's son, and Sabrina's brother, Rayjon...simply known to many as The Phantom Ranger.

Gasping at Zera's ship coming into view, he thought, "My God, they're headed for Eltar! I don't know what the hell those two are up to, but I'm damn sure not going to let them get to my planet!"

TBC...


	5. 5: Wheels Turning

A/N 1: See Chapters 1, 15, 16 and 27 of Thirst for Revenge for that which does not belong to me.

Chapter 4-Wheels Turning

Eltarian Royal Palace

Eltarian Capital City

Unknown Time

Dulcea, Keeper of the Ninjetti Powers, stood near the doorway to the room Tommy and Kimberly were staying at (it was late at night and both were getting ready to go to bed), and frowned.

Just hours after her Rangers had escaped for Eltar, she sensed trouble brewing, and had asked for a leave of absence from Earth herself - knowing that there was troublet o come for her Rangers. While she'd been in their minds, most of them didn't know that she was even in the Palace, having already staked out a room herself.

Lord Zedd was coming back, she knew, and the Rangers would need every break they could get. That much had been evident when she'd brought her entire monster army in for backup, and it was even better now that they were supposedly training the Rangers one-by-one. That much was evident by Madame Woe's arrival, and her sparring session with Tommy. Dulcea had been so impressed with the idea by Kimberly of one on one sparring matches, and she'd been even more impressed with way Tommy had worked with Madame Woe - so much so that she'd briefly given consideration to putting those two in a permanent spar pairing.

She hadn't been surprised by the Rangers reaction to the news about Eltar's most lethal snipers (she'd simply listened to the meeting about that without making her presence known), and she knew Sabrina would watch every step she took now.

But now, just a few days later, she looked at Tommy, and she didn't like what she saw.

The last two days, Tommy had come home from sparring with mysterious cuts and bruises all over his body. And she knew which monsters he had sparred with the last two days. Though he'd gone to soak in a hot tub the last two days, which had helped the physical pain greatly, she didn't like that he was in cuts and bruises before the big battle she knew was coming. Worse yet, he seemed mentally tired.

What was even more weird was that one or two of the other Rangers had come home with the same cuts and bruises in that time. And to make matters worse, there were rumors of grumblings that the Rangers weren't getting a fair shake from two of Dulcea's reborn monster army.

Madame Woe, Dulcea knew, the Rangers didn't have problems with. In fact, it seemed like every day that one of the Rangers trained with her, there was a smile on that Ranger's face at the end. She could tell that Woe had made whoever she was sparring with a better fighter.

Octoplant had been much the same way. Though she had to live permanently in the Forest of Eternal Light now, she'd recovered to 100 percent healthy, and had been extremely easy to work with also. Because of her quickness and agility...not to mention her tentacles...she'd been a difficult matchup, but she'd helped her opponent with most of his or her mistakes. It didn't mean that this particular Ranger was able to turn the tables immediately, but he or she had some success and became better for it.

Soccadillo had been possibly the most fun. Having been a former soccer player himself, Rocky had the most fun going one-on-one with this monster. Like the other two, this monster had given the Rangers problems, especially with his armor and his constantly annoying change into his ball form, but had helped the Rangers learn from mistakes.

Dulcea had been proud of those three. But there were the other two, who she was beginning to be suspicious about.

"Hello, Dulcea," came a soft voice from behind her. Dulcea turned and saw those three monsters to her right.

"Greetings, yourselves, my friends," she said, giving a slight smile. "What a nice surprise."

"Glad we could surprise you," said Octoplant, gripping one of her tentacles. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"What I'm hearing isn't true...is it?" Dulcea said.

"Yes," Octoplant said. "Unfortunately, it is. It's been hard to watch some of the Rangers come home with cuts and bruises thanks to two jealous monsters who still haven't forgotten their days with Rita. I worked for Rita, and I'm not jealous of these guys...they're a wonderful group to work with."

"You said it," Soccadillo said. "I don't know if Lizzinator and Rhinoblaster's competitive sides have taken over, or whether they've been put back under evil's influence, but this doesn't look good."

"My heart breaks for Tommy, especially," Woe said. "That kid was so much fun to work with, and it breaks my heart to see him coming back physically and mentally tired."

"This is not the news we needed right now," Dulcea said. "Zedd is getting closer...I can just feel it...and we are going to have to be perfect to beat him and his sister. This experiment with you guys was a bad idea. I fear the team could get divided over something like this."

"Don't beat yourself over the head, Dulcea. It wasn't a terrible idea. You still have us," Octoplant said. "Three out of five is better than none at all. We can make sure the Rangers keep their spirits up."

"You're right, I still do, and I do trust you guys to help the Rangers out," Dulcea said. "It breaks my heart to have to destroy these two monsters again just as I created them, but it appears I have no choice. We must move quickly. Have the two orange designated Eltarians been captured by anyone yet?"

"Not that we know of," Soccadillo said quietly. "But I fear something really big's gonna happen with them, really soon. We really need to leave now. Octoplant needs to get back to the Forest so she can get her light and we're pretty tired."

"Very well," Dulcea said. "You guys can leave."

"Certainly, Dulcea," Woe said. As the three monsters disappeared, Sabrina stepped out of the shadows.

The newest Ranger leader and keeper of the Ninjetti turned to look at one another.

"What do you think we should do about this?" Dulcea said.

"Honestly, I don't have many answers right now," Sabrina said. "I can see one option, but it would involve a Ranger leaving Earth...plus, I don't know how much experience she has."

"Just who do you suggest we summon?" Dulcea said. "You know the Turbo Powers and the Zeo Powers can't fight magic successfully."

"Not them," Sabrina said. "I'm talking about that new Green Ranger girl they have. We gotta have another body here."

"Kelly? Kimberly's cousin?" Dulcea said, at which Gold Ranger nodded. "Actually, I don't think that's a terrible idea. I've watched her train with the Rangers, especially after they were on Phaedos the first time, and I was impressed. It's obvious to me she has extensive training with some of them, otherwise she wouldn't be as good as she is. That girl knows what the hell she's doing, and she's got one whole hell of a lot of confidence."

"I dunno...I'd just like our chances better with eight here than with seven," Sabrina said.

"Plus, she's got a different fighting style than any of the rest of this team," Dulcea said. "Each of these guys has their own unique fighting style that Zedd and Zera could adjust to. Kelly, as a result of her training, combines about three or four different fighting styles. OK, that's a good idea. I'll call in Madame Woe to go talk to Tommy and Kim about this in the morning, and I'll let you talk to Adam and see what he wants."

9 hours later...

"Oh, my aching back, ugh!" Tommy muttered as he tried to force himself out of bed. He had gotten up to a beautiful Eltarian sunrise, which almost belied the dark cloud that was beginning to envelop the Rangers. Tommy knew he was in pain, and for once he wasn't looking forward to going back to sparring with someone.

"Man, this is not going to be a good day. I have one gigantic aching body," Tommy muttered, as he stumbled towards the bathroom, only to find Kimberly was there.

"What if you could have the day off, Falcon?" came a female voice from the doorway leading out of the bedroom.

"Who's there, and who's talking about a day off?" Tommy said, only to realize the voice was coming from behind him.

Tommy did, and spun around to look at Madame Woe, floating in the doorway.

"Hello, friend," Tommy said. "Nice to see you again."

"It's always nice to see you, Tommy. I'm so sorry for what's happened the last couple days."

"Hey, it's not your fault I look like a prisoner of war," Tommy said. "You couldn't have been there to protect me from a couple of jealous monsters. It's supposed to be a learning process, I guess, but they took it personally."

"Don't worry, Tommy," Woe said. "They're gone. Dulcea took care of em and she's going to find some good replacements. Where's Kim?"

"Shower," Tommy said. "As usual, she beats me to the punch when it comes to the shower."

"Actually, I'm done," Kimberly said. "Oh, hi, Madame Woe."

"Hello, Crane. Could I speak with you and Tommy for a moment?"

"Always," Kim said as she joined the two. "What's up?"

"Dulcea's concerned about our status," Woe said. "We are down two monsters, you guys are mentally tired and we still don't know about those two orange-clad snipers."

"Do you think Zedd made off with them?" Tommy said.

"We don't know, but I'm starting to think it's likely," Woe said. "I'm fearing he's preparing to take us by surprise."

"Yeah, and we're vulnerable right now," Tommy said. "I don't like this one bit. We've put Archerina in the palace, but even then I'm concerned about our status."

"I was going to ask you and Kim - and specifically Kim about this," Woe said. "Dulcea thinks Kim's cousin Kelly can give us some help here."

"You really want consent about this?" said Kim. "We need her! She'd give us a lot of confidence, and another body - I think it's a great idea. Hate to leave the Earth a little more defenseless, but I think it will be worth it here. Her style of fighting and her confidence can take Zedd by surprise."

"All right," Woe said. "One other thing...when she gets here to make your team at eight people, Dulcea is gathering her replacements to spar with you guys. She was so impressed by your idea of me going against Tommy that when she gets her replacements here and Kim's cousin gets here, we'll all go one-on-one with a permanent partner."

"Why do I get the feeling she wants this to be man vs. woman?" Tommy said.

"Because I do, Falcon," came a voice. "There's good chemistry between some of your couples, but I don't think there's enough trust - and you're going to have to trust everyone else to be able to fight if necessary. I just know this fight is going to be that bad."

"Hi, Dulcea," Tommy said.

"Greetings, White Ranger," Dulcea said. "What's your status?"

"If Sabrina OKs it, then Kelly's welcome here," Tommy said. "Kim's been wondering about that."

"Heck, it was her idea in the first place. Then we shall take care of that," Dulcea said. "We shall get Kelly here as soon as we possibly can. Come, Pink Crane. Let's go talk to your cousin."

"Wait - what about me?" Tommy said. "Can't I come?"

"I'm sorry, Falcon, but I think Kim deserves to make some preparations for her cousin's arrival," Dulcea said.

"But - I don't want to leave her...after all that's happened to us..."

"Tommy, I understand how you feel - but I can assure you I'm not incapable of taking care of myself," Kim said. "No buts about this, Tommy. Let's go, Dulcea."

After briefly whispering something in Madame Woe's ear - after which she nodded - Kim, along with Dulcea, headed off, Tommy started after them, but was quickly restrained.

"Tommy, please just relax," Madame Woe said as she put a comforting arm on his body. "Kimberly is a big girl - she can take care of herself. We all know how you feel - we've all talked about it. There are times, however, when you just need to chill about it. There won't be a threat here for several more days. Kim will be safe."

"It's - just - when she's not with me, I feel so alone sometimes..." Tommy said.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't feel that way - she's your significant other. But who says you have to be alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dulcea's trying to get another message across, Tommy," came a voice from nearby. Tommy turned around to see his co-leader, Sabrina standing ten feet in front of him.

"Morning, Sabrina," Tommy said. "Let me guess, it's about the trust issue."

"Yes, Tommy," Sabrina said. "Dulcea thinks that because of the last couple days, the trust between our team might fragment."

"Why would we not trust each other? I made you the co-leader for a reason!"

"Come on, Tommy, think about it. Even you, right now, have some distrust in Dulcea's judgment because of what's happened the last two days. But she makes mistakes. I make mistakes. Daddy makes mistakes. Even you do, Tommy, if you'd realize it. Don't lose trust in everyone because Dulcea made a mistake - at least she's going to correct it. The best way to build trust is to spend time with someone you don't know. And it's obvious you're still over-protective of Kim. She can FIGHT, Tommy!"

"OK, then. I kind of see your point," Tommy said, nodding.

"Besides, Madame Woe's kind of become a leader, just like you have, Tommy. I know she's not Kimberly, but she likes you and I think she's someone you can trust."

"But besides the sparring session we had a couple days ago, what can she offer me?"

"A trip to a hot tub, for one thing...and not one of those quick, 20 or 30 minute hot tubs. You need to relax mentally and physically, Tommy. She'll have fun with you, and you need to stop being serious for a while."

"Wow, I'd love to do nothing but relax for two to three hours and get my mind off things. I'll do it," said Tommy. "But can I first at least have some breakfast before Rocky steals all the food?"

"Damn, I forgot about Rocky," Sabrina said. "What is it about that boy and food?"

"It's his second favorite pastime behind simply being a monkey," Tommy said.

"Hey guys! Rocky's eating the food!" Adam shouted from upstairs. "Get your asses here quickly before it's gone!"

"Damn! Looks like we're too late," Tommy said. "Come on, Sabrina. Let's get a move on!"

Tuesday, June 17, 1997

11:00 a.m.

Angel Grove Park

Angel Grove, CA

"So this is where my cousin and Tommy shared their first kiss," Kelly Williams mused as she approached the place most of the Rangers and their friends had dubbed, 'Love Stands Forever.'

She sat on a bench near the spot, which had been designated by the Rangers in a pink and white color.

"God, I wish I could have been here on this day," Kelly muttered. "Kimberly has never loved anyone like she loves Tommy."

Just then, Kelly's communicator beeped. She didn't own a necklace like the others, so she wore one of the old-school communicators like the other Rangers owned.

"This is Kelly. I read you."

"Kelly, report to the underground base immediately. You have a message from Kimberly," Ninjor said.

"OK. I'm coming," Kelly said. She pressed her communicator and teleported to the Rangers' underground base.

Underground Base

"Hello, cuz," came Kimberly's voice as Kelly stared at the monitors.

"Yo, Kim, what's up?" Kelly said. "Everything going OK?"

"I guess...it's going as well as it can," Kim said. "Listen, Kel, I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Kim? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, if by wrong, you mean we have guys looking like prisoners of war, facing down a Lord Zedd that we know is coming, and just being in somewhat of a predicament, then yeah, we have something wrong."

"Well, then, what did you call me for? You're normally the perky one."

"How would you like to come to Eltar, Kelly? We gotta have another body," said Kim.

"You're asking me to go to another planet? What the hell good would I do? Just the thoughts of facing down Lord Zedd gives me nightmares."

"Kelly, this is not like you. I haven't seen you this apprehensive since the cheerleading competition," Kim said. "DO NOT tell me you're losing your confidence."

"I'm not...it's just that facing down Lord Zedd is a whole different game," Kelly said. "That guy messes with your body and mind. A ruthless assassin, and he's got his sister with him, who I know nothing about."

"But you can handle him, Kelly," came Dulcea's voice as she stepped into plain view.

"What do you mean, I can handle him? He's got far more experience than I have," Kelly said.

"So do some of those others that you're facing, and as far as I know, you're still standing," Dulcea said. "We think you can help us because we think you can catch Lord Zedd by surprise. He has no clue about your abilities."

"Kelly," Ninjor said, "this is a chance for you also to be reunited with your cousin, and to see another planet. Eltar is a beautiful planet, and I think it's one you'd like. What do you think?"

"Do it, Kelly," Jason said. "We've never said no to the call of duty, no matter what."

"You won't regret doing this," Trini said.

"OK, I'll come," said Kelly. "But how the hell am I gonna get out of here without anyone seeing me?"

"You'll teleport at night, so that while the villains are asleep, you'll be on your way here," Dulcea said.

"Thanks for the offer, Kim," Kelly said.

"Any time, Kel," said Kim. "See you soon."

Eltarian Royal Palace, after breakfast

"Ahhh," Tommy said. "Hot tub...for 1 hour. Talk about relaxing."

Tommy had the jets turned on full, and was already soaking in some much-needed relaxation.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," Madame Woe said as she alighted beside him.

"Aren't you worried your robes are gonna get soaked?" Tommy said.

"Nah, not worried about that. I can deal with getting wet."

"I like the water, but I'm no swimmer," Tommy said. "You remember Billy, right?"

"Of course."

"He used to be SO afraid of the water, and fish. We fought a monster called Goo Fish once...horrid creature. It was while I was away but Kim told me about it after I came back. Anyways, Rita put a spell on him, preying on his fear and he actually had to fight the monster to overcome his fear."

"That's a hell of a story, Tommy," Woe said. "Ironic that Billy went to live on Aquitar for a little while afterwards - a fish dwelling planet."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"That crystal on your forehead," Tommy said. "We went to Edenoi, Alpha 5's home planet, to learn more about their culture and what was going on at their planet. We found out they wear those too. Do you have any connection to that planet? I hope I didn't just offend you."

"No, no you didn't offend me," she said, laughing. "Actually, it's a question I'm surprised I don't get more often. But no, I don't have any connections to there. However, having learned somewhat about them through people in the palace, I have a lot of respect for them, as well as your own Masked Rider. As far as my crystal goes, it can do certain things, but it cannot do things theirs do."

"Yeah, theirs can actually project things, from what I remember," Tommy said. "It's kind of neat to see water or wind coming from a crystal though. I'm just glad I didn't offend you."

"It would take something fierce for you to offend me, Tommy. I like you very much - you're a special kind of leader."

"I will never call myself special. I'm not Goldar - I'm better than that. Heck, I'm an adopted child."

"You may not think you're special, and that's why you need to be reminded of that. Sometimes, those who come from humble beginnings are the best ones. It's what you do with what you have that matters," Woe said, as she suddenly shot her hair halfway between her and Tommy.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Tommy said.

"Wanting to have some fun. Pull on my hair."

"Really, you'd let me do that?"

"Of course I would. Consider it a treat from me for you being a good kid. I only let the ones I like do this. Let's see how good your grip is."

"OK You're on."

Tommy took her hair, and decided to start by pulling upward. Feeling loose, he pulled her towards the middle of the huge hot tub, then suddenly pulled down, sending her into the water with a huge splash.

"That was fun!" she said as she floated back up. "Grab my hair and let's do it again!"

This went on for 25 minutes, with the two kicking, splashing and screaming - and quite frankly, just having a blast.

"Wow, man, you have a hell of a grip," Woe said 25 minutes later.

"Well, I didn't know my grip was that strong," Tommy said.

"Hey, can I ask about Rocky?"

"Yeah, what about him?" said Tommy.

"Is he always like that with his stomach?"

"Uh, yeah," Tommy said. "That boy could eat a horse if he was that hungry."

"Wow," she said laughing. "Guess I'm glad we have Dulcea's replacements already here to restrain him if need be."

"Yeah, we could always use some more bodies to straighten him out. No pun intended but he really is a monkey. A crazy monkey at that," Tommy said. "I'd like to ask about weapons - do you have a sword? I have one,"

"Saba, right?"

"Yeah."

"I have one, but I rarely use it. I don't know why. I've heard you're pretty good at sword-fighting."

"Yeah, I've won one or two of those. Now, about the replacements."

"What about them?"

"Who are they?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Woe said, smiling and putting an arm on his chest. "Some of them are dying to see you."

"Me?"

"Yeah - they'd like nothing more than to make amends for what they did to you. Some of them are Zedd's former creations who can't stand his tyranny anymore. Later today, I'll take you to meet them."

"Can I ask you something regarding the replacements?" Tommy said. When he got the nod to ask, he continued.

"Of all the creatures so far, I feel most comfortable around you," Tommy said. "When we go to our pairings, will you be my spar partner?"

"I would be truly honored. We would learn a lot from each other, and I truly believe you would be best prepared for battle by fighting someone you're comfortable against. Just promise me one thing in return."

"What's that?"

"When we win this war, and when you are wed to Kim, you need to promise me a spot at the wedding. I love you and Kim both, and I want to be at the wedding which, in my opinion anyway, has been a long time coming."

"You got it. I promise. Whoever helps us win this war will be invited, for sure."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

3 hours later...

Fully loosened by the events just a few hours prior, Tommy had decided, following a brief lunch, to go check out the courtyards near the palace.

"My God, this is gorgeous," Tommy said. "Sabrina wasn't lying when she said this was a beautiful planet."

Another thing he found weird was the flowers were regarding him - almost like they were responding to his presence.

"Too weird," Tommy muttered. "They're responding to me like I'm their leader or something."

Suddenly, Tommy was tripped off his feet and went down in a heap.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so...Tommy?" came a voice. "Is that you?"

Tommy got up and greeted the creature who had accidentally tripped him - the Stag Beetle.

"Oh, hey," Tommy said. "I take it Dulcea recruited you as an addition?"

"Yeah. My mates are somewhere around here, though I don't know. They went off walking around, I'm sure they'll come back."

"So I'm hearing a lot of you don't like Zedd?" Tommy said.

"Oh NO," Stag Beetle said. "Never gave us a pat on the back for doing well, only used us to build what is becoming a tyrannical regime. Those of us here can't stand him. We'd do anything to help you guys defeat him, and Dark Specter for that matter. Lipsyncher cringed when she saw what Zedd tried to do to Kim - absolutely horrible."

"Do you know anything about the orange-clad snipers?" Tommy said. "Madame Woe says she doesn't know, though she has suspicions, and no one in the Palace knows."

"Oh, do we know," Stag Beetle said. "Not only did tyrant's sister capture the two snipers, but Zera is planning to steal Tanya from Earth."

"My God, NO!" Tommy almost shouted. "Lord knows what she's planning to do with Tanya! Adam is going to be one unhappy man if that happens."

Before Stag Beetle could respond, Tommy was off on a mad dash into the palace.

"Yep, same ole Tommy," muttered Zedd's former beetle monster as he went to find his mates.

Zera's spaceship

"We are here to serve you, master," Liana of Eltar said in a dark, low voice as she walked towards Zera, kneeling just before her. "What may we do to help you?"

"Go back to Eltar," Zera said, "and report to me on what you find. Keep an eye on those Rangers to make sure they aren't pulling any tricks. When you feel the time is right - say, in three to four days, call us, and we can attack them by surprise. My object is to draw Sabrina away from the Rangers. Without her, they are nothing. Then, we shall pick our mates, and destroy them."

"As you wish."

When the two disappeared, Zera smiled contentedly.

"And now, for you, my pretty little Yellow Turbo Ranger - a long forgotten Ranger who will play a huge part in the demise of the Rangers once and for all."

Moon Palace

"REPORT," Dark Specter bellowed as the five he had sent on assignment entered the room.

"We have not found anything conclusive yet, my lord," Ecliptor said, at which Specter frowned.

We have whittled down some places they may be," Astronema said, "to about three places - Eltar, Edenoi and Aquitar - that's where the most recent intergalactic travel has been to."

"Honestly, my money's on Eltar," Ecliptor said. "I've seen a lot of things heading that way the past few days."

"That is OK - you guys did your job even though I changed plans for you, leaving you out there longer. Very well. Looks like I'll have to use my ultimate weapon. Scorpina, come here!"

What the Rangers didn't know about Scorpina's doppleganger was that because she was an exact duplicate of the original, Dark Specter had potential to use her to track the original - Sabrina, as it were - wherever she went.

And then Dark Specter began his scans.

Eltarian Capital City

Outskirts

As Rayjon of Eltar landed his ship just outside his native home, he smiled at the beauty the planet still possessed.

Little did he know he was about to walk into a hornet's nest.

Tuesday, June 17, 1997

9:10 p.m.

Underground Base

Angel Grove, CA

"All right, is everything ready to teleport?" Jason said.

"Yep, got my bags," Kelly said. "Can't wait to save another planet."

"Bye, Kelly," Trini said. "Be safe."

"I will be. Zedd won't know what hit him," Kelly said.

"Good luck, young one. May the Power protect you," Ninjor said.

"Teleporting now," Alpha 5 droned. With that, Kelly was gone in a flash of green light.

TBC...


	6. 6: It's All About the Team

A/N 1: See Chapters 1, 15, 16 and 27 of Thirst for Revenge for that which does not belong to me.

Chapter 6: It's All about the Team

Zera's spaceship

Unknown location and time

Lord Zedd stood looking at the vast expanse of space as Zera's ship headed for Eltar (the two were still several days away) and he was utterly confused.

He'd been meaning to ask his sister this for the last several hours, but he didn't understand how Tanya Sloan, who was currently successfully defending Earth against Dark Specter's forces, could play such an instrumental part in his sister's plans.

After all, the goal WAS Tommy and Kimberly, and then the domination of the universe. He didn't understand what 'that Yellow Turbo bitch' as he had come to call her could have in their plans.

"You look confused, dear brother," Zera said as she continued to pilot her ship.

"Yes, I am confused," Zedd said. "What good is that Yellow Turbo bitch going to do for us? I'd almost rather go and attack that blasted Falcon and elusive Crane directly!"

"Once again, dear brother, you aren't using your head," his sister snapped sharply. "Let me help you out a little - Sabrina of Eltar is BY FAR our biggest threat to our goal. In case you didn't hear, that blasted Falcon made her the co-leader of their precious team."

Zedd hadn't heard that, but he wasn't surprised. It was no secret that while Zordon's daughter wasn't Kimberly to Tommy, the two shared an indelible friendship from when the two were with Rita. It was the whole reason, after all, that Zedd never trusted her in battle against the Rangers.

"Now, can you think of the correllation that Sabrina has with that Yellow Turbo Ranger?"

No one could see it, but under Zedd's mask was a cruel smile that would have made the forces of light shudder.

"Without Sabrina, those twerps are NOTHING, I repeat, NOTHING," Zera said. "What Tommy and Sabrina did to your dreams, I will now use that Yellow Turbo Ranger to ruin theirs."

"What about the others?"

"They don't concern me. Without Sabrina they are NOTHING. Without her in the way, my two snipers can handle them - at least long enough to where our two targets will be ours. We will seduce them, we will get them to fall in love with us, and then once we are wed to them, we will have enough power to topple Specter and rule the whole unvierse."

Eltarian Royal Palace

Eltarian Capital City

Unknown Time

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! MY BROTHER!" shouted Sabrina as she nearly tackled the Phantom Ranger to the ground. She had just spotted Rayjon walking around outside the palace, noticing how it had changed.

"SISTER! FATHER!" Rayjon of Eltar nearly screamed. "I can't believe the two of you are actually alive - and that she's good again!"

"Yes, I am happy to see you too, son," Zordon said. "And yes, your sister is finally good again."

"Bout damn time she came back to our side," Rayjon said, grinning. "So, Daddy, I saw Zera's ship, and Lord Zedd is with her. What the hell are those two up to, and why are they headed here? I thought Zedd was married to Rita. And who the hell's that kid that's crying? I can hear it all the way over here."

"It's a long story," Zordon said. "Why don't we sit down and tell you about it."

When the two were finished with the story 30 minutes later, the Phantom Ranger could never have been more dumbfounded.

"So, uh, let me get this straight," Rayjon said. "The Falcon and Crane destiny is coming to fruition."

"Yes," Sabrina said.

"That guy over there that's crying - that Earthling - is your soulmate."

"Yes," Zordon said. "That man, my second Black Ranger of Earth, is her soulmate."

"And now Daddy's Earth Rangers are here because Darky is on their planet, and they have nowhere left to run."

"Correct," Sabrina said. "While I could have taken them to Inquiris, Triforia or Aquitar, Aquitar is not a suitable environs for them, Triforia is much different from Earth, and the Rangers never liked Dimitria much."

"And when you beat Serpentera and Zordon came free from his timewarp, it just made sense," Rayjon said. "Can I trust that your Rangers are as good as I've heard? Ninjor speaks highly of them, but I want to know just how much."

"I love them all like my own children," Zordon said. "They are, indeed, as advertised and they've done everything I have ever asked them to do. When I breathe my last, I'll know that I will truly miss my Rangers."

"Can I ask one more thing?" Rayjon said. "What's that dude crying about?"

"Zera's latest plan. Oldest trick in the book, but my Adam gets emotional about this crap," Sabrina said, sighing. "She's trying to do to us what we did to her brother - use Adam's first love, who is back on Earth, to rip our team apart."

"Son, Adam taught this Tanya everything she knew," Zordon said. "Though your sister is his soulmate, he's emotional about our Yellow Turbo Ranger because he taught her everything she has ever known about self-defense and fighting. As I recall, pretty much all of her self-defense lessons came from Adam, as she has adopted his style, moves and quickness. It's fear for her, and a personal pride issue."

"I see," Rayjon said. "What's he like?"

"Biggest sweetheart you'll ever meet," Sabrina said. "Never asked for a damn thing in his life - but he's still got me anyways. All the man wants to do is make people happy. I'm convinced that if he was to die in battle, he'd feel content if he simply made people happy."

"Go talk to him," her brother said. "He looks forlorn. I know how I'd feel if I was in his shoes - if some girl I taught was in danger, I'd freak too. He needs you more than ever."

As she left, father and son looked at each other.

"Does your team contain six?" Zordon's son asked.

"Originally, yes," Zordon said, "though it is now seven with the addition of your sister to the team."

"How long has the White Ranger been around? I knew those powers were out there, and I never knew they were released until I did a scan of who all was here."

"A few years," Zordon said. "I created those powers for a previous Ranger to bring him back to the fold after he lost his Green Ranger powers. He lost the White Falcon powers when his Crane left and Master Vile turned back time, but Dulcea brought them back while we were fighting Lady Chaos."

"So, Dulcea's in the game too," Rayjon said. "Still on Phaedos, I assume?"

"No. When Ivan Ooze was released and destroyed, her bondage to Phaedos was released. I'm sure you saw some weird creatures running around?"

"Yeah, I've seen a beetle, a goat, two or three kinds of love creatures, and a woman who has a really high voice already. What's up with that?"

"Dulcea's what's up with that," Zordon said. "A way to make my Rangers learn a lesson in trust - these are old foes the Rangers have faced. She thinks they can help with regards to more firepower vs. Zedd, Zera and Specter."

"I love Dulcea's monster army idea," Rayjon said. "That is an incredibly genius ploy. How many do we have?"

"Quite a bit, and we're still adding to the total," Zordon said. "From what I'm hearing, Archerina and her daddy are pilfering a few of Mondo's old creations as well, and infusing some of them with his magic. And from what I understand, they're working on a plan to slow Zera down."

Nearby...

Just days earlier, Adam Park was having the time of his life.

Now, his world had come crashing down around him.

There he had been, just days earlier, standing triumphantly with his newfound girlfriend and teammates following the defeat of Serpentera.

Now, he was in tears all over again.

**Flashback**

_"What's wrong, Tommy?" Adam said._

_"You're not going to like this. Dulcea's replacements are here, and they have bad news regarding Tanya," Tommy said._

_At this, Adam's eyes and ears snapped to full attention. He loved Sabrina very much, but no matter how much he tried to hide it, he still had feelings for Tanya also. After all, he had taught Tanya everything she knew about fighting. Adam had been a mentor to her every single step of the way since she became a Ranger, and had been very proud of that._

_"What is it Tommy? I want to know, and I want to know right now."_

_"Zera's attempting to capture her from Earth," Tommy said, barely above a whisper._

_"You can't be SERIOUS, man!" Adam nearly shouted, in a mixture of disbelief and despair. "What could Zedd's sister possibly WANT with her? No one has EVER targeted her before!"_

_"I'm serious as cancer, man. That's how serious I am," Tommy said. "But she'll be all right. She's got people to look after her."_

_"How can you SAY that, Tommy??" Adam bellowed. "She has NO experience fighting one on one against Goldar, or Zedd, or his sister! Do you know how frightened thsi makes me?"_

_With that, Adam ran out of the room, the palace and the city in near tears at this point._

**End Flashback**

Watching nearby, Sabrina could feel her Adam's heart shatter by the second, and simply nodded her head.

"Yup, I know how he'd feel," she muttered. "My time with Rita and Zedd, if nothing else, taught me that I am not the spoiled girl that everyone thinks I am. I am not that far above everybody else."

She did the only thing she could think to do - walk up to him, just as he had done, and pull him into her arms and just let him cry.

"Shhhh, shhhhhh," she murmured as she held him tight. "I'm right here - let it out, let it out..."

"Why, Sabrina, WHY?" Adam nearly shouted. "Why the HELL does this always have to happen?"

"Evil's sick, twisted ways," Sabrina said. "Zera's just trying to copy what happened to her brother. Use Tanya to split you and me, and the team, apart. Actually, it's really unoriginal if you think about it, and it will be an easy plan to stop."

"What?"

"You heard me," she said. "Zera thinks this team is a one man, or woman, show - that without me, you guys are nothing. She feels if she can split me from the team - use Tanya against me, that she can split the others apart and get to Tommy and Kim. Actually, I hope she thinks that."

"In that case, yeah that's a pretty unoriginal idea," Adam said. "God, I don't know what the hell I'd do if I have to fight Tanya. Please don't feel that I'm slighting you in any way."

"Then you would know what it was like for Tommy to fight Kimberly," Sabrina said. "It ate him up inside. I don't feel you're slighting me in any way. I would truly be disappointed if you weren't scared about these prospects."

"Just the thought of hearing her soft, sweet voice turn dark and morph against me," Adam muttered, "would be one of the hardest moments of my life."

"But guess what - cheer up!" Sabrina said. "Even if she gets Tanya or God forbid gets here, she won't have Tanya fight you, though I'm sure an evil Tanya might like to use you as a playtoy. She'd probably have Tanya fight me to split you away from me. But guess what - she may not even get Tanya, OR MAKE it here if the plan in progress works."

"Huh? I don't follow."

"Let's just say that Zera's computers on her ship - are about to go to hell in a handbasket."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Adam said, his eyes lighting up. "How?"

"Archerina," Sabrina simply said. "And her daddy. Those two have the rare ability to infuse Mondo's former creations with light magic, turning them to our side. Only Dulcea matches them in that ability."

"Is her daddy here at the palace?"

"Yeah, but I suggest you not disturb either one of them," Sabrina said. "Her daddy's been a spy on Zera's ship for a few days now, and he's working on this."

"I would be so happy if that happens," Adam said. "Thanks for being here - I was scared about how you'd react."

"Hey, I'd be a hypocrite if I complained," she said. "We're an affectionate people - I've been known to kiss five or six guys in one night in my younger years. There are married women who want to kiss your ass. Haven't you been watching your surroundings?"

"I haven't been. They want to kiss me, huh? No shit?"

"No shit. Now come on. You got some people - and some creatures - worried about you."

Adam could only mutter to himself as he went inside the palace moments after his girlfriend.

"Come on you stupid Mean Screen," he muttered. "Screw their computer up like you never did before. Do not let them get a read on Tanya or I'll plug every last damn circuit out of ya."

"Don't worry. They'll get it done, sweetie," came a female voice.

"Sabrina?"

"No. Good guess though."

"And just who the hell are you?" he said, as he turned around to look at yet another one of Dulcea's recruits. This one appeared to be made of lipstick, and was clad in mostly leather of black and lavender. He wanted to just walk away, but suddenly glanced at Sabrina, who waved him back, as she nodded and smiled.

"Hi, Black Ranger. I'm Lipsyncher - yes, another one of Dulcea's recruits. I am truly sorry for everything which has happened to you all."

"Why do they do this to us? Why?"

"Sick, twisted little minds. We're just pawns in Zedd's plans - it makes us sick. Me in particular - I get very emotional about this stuff," Lipsyncher responded. "Doesn't give us an ounce of credit for some of us fighting you guys to a draw before losing. I saw what he tried to do to that Pink Ranger of yours - disgusting. We all pulled for you against Serpentera - we all watched the battle from some obscenely bizarre dimension we end up in when we're destroyed. We were absolutely elated when you helped destroy that bad boy. Now his sister is targeting that former girlfriend of yours - and if I have my say, she won't get close."

"Really? Then why don't you have your say?"

"Because I have confidence that my cohorts will get the job done. Just like I hope you find it in your heart to trust all of us to get the job done - though I understand this is new for you. But if you don't accept me, that's fine too. I don't take offense because I am pretty much in the situation your girlfriend was in when she came back to Zordon - she was in no position to be making demands."

"You're not selfish," said Adam. "This surprises me."

"It's not about me - never has been. I've got no leg to stand on until I can prove myself. It's about our team doing our part to protect you guys so you can do what you've always done. Messing up Zedd's computer is Mean Screen's job. My job - if I get selected to do so - is to make one of you better. If not, then I don't take offense - Dulcea will find something else for me to do."

"Tell me about it," Adam said. "I think I've done well enough to lead a team of Rangers - but you don't hear me complaining. I'm the second in command, but I don't complain about how I should be the leader over Tommy."

"That's one of the big things I like about being here," Lipsyncher said. "When I was with Zedd, he expected me to be THE ONE to put him over the top. Here I don't have to do that. Many of my teammates have had the same complaints."

"Hey, this is different than the environment you're used to," Adam said as he glanced back to the Gold Ranger, who, as if knowing what he was about to ask, nodded in assent, as if to say go ahead. "I gotta go - teammates waiting on me, but just remember what I'm about to do."

"What's that?"

"I can be great toward a lady if you earn it - relationship or not. Here's just a sample of what I can do for a lady - let me just give you something to chew on."

That said, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers, engulfing them in a soft kiss.

"Oh my God," she muttered, when he pulled back. "Oh my God. Only a sweetheart would do that willingly. Even if that is just for one night, I'll remember that one - that was impressive, and I thought I was the one that was supposed to be the master at kissing a man."

"Hey, they don't call me the Frog Prince for nothing. I'll do anything to please a lady, and I'd do almost anything to make someone else happy. Sabrina would expect nothing less of me. Kat could tell you this first-hand. When she told us that she had been under Rita's control and smashed it, it was all I could do when she replaced Kim to go and give her a little kiss - just to let her know I welcomed her presence on the team. And tonight, just like her, you've earned that little smooch."

"And tomorrow, I'll still have to prove myself. But thanks for the vote of confidence - even if it is just for the night."

"Hey, let's just say you may be surprised with all the good things that come your way pretty soon," Adam said as he smiled and walked over to Sabrina, at which the two embraced.

"I am so proud of you," she muttered as the two embraced. "That took guts. That was everything that is good about you, and more. That confirms to me more than anything that you know how to treat a woman - and that all you care about is making people happy. I can almost guarantee you that you made someone else happy for the rest of the night."

"Yup, that's me in a nutshell," he said.

Then, they walked off. And as they walked off, Adam took one last glance back at Lipsyncher, and flashed her one more smile - which sent chills down her back - as if to say, '_I'll see you soon_.'

"Are we going to go to the reunion party for your brother tonight?" Adam said, turning his attention back to the Gold Ranger.

"Sadly, no, because our two old friends are back, and I saw their eyes flash red," Sabrina said, "Which tells me they are already under Zera's power. They'll be there almost certainly, expecting us and watching us like hawks if we show up. My idea is go for a little camping outside the city. I'm going to invite our monster friends to join us and Dulcea will be there too. I hate to leave Daddy and Rayjon, but if we go we're liable to get spied upon."

"If Mean Screen messes up Zedd's computer, doesn't that mean they'll lose contact with their spies?"

"No, apparently that pesky Zera has other means of communication because I saw walkie-talkie like devices that our two orange friends are carrying."

"Is Kelly here?"

"Yeah. I've asked her to join us, and she will."

"OK then," said Adam. "Let's go camping!"

"Indeed," Sabrina said. "Just the thought of s'mores sends me in a tizzy. I'm obsessed with those things."

"Hey, don't leave us out! We love camping too!" came a voice behind the two. Both turned to see Kim and Tommy standing before them.

"We have good news," Kim said.

"If Zera hasn't found Tanya by now, she never will," Tommy said.

Zera's spaceship

"All right. One last piece of the puzzle to add - that little Yellow Turbo Ranger. Why don't you help me get a lock on her, dear brother?"

"Certainly."

But as the two tried to get a lock on Tanya, they failed to notice a cord wrapping around the side of the ship, and plugging directly into Zera's main computer system.

And evil brother and sister soon realized they a problem.

"Hey, what's going on with our computer?" Zera said.

"I don't know what's going on," Zedd grumbled. "But the scanners aren't working! Someone's wreaking havoc on our computers!"

"Well, then get the scanner working!" Zera growled. "We need Tanya on our knees by the end of the night!"

"I'm trying!" Zedd shouted. "But nothing is working!"

If either of them would have turned around, they would have noticed Mondo's former creation Mean Screen teleporting out of the ship, as he had done his job.

And Zedd and his sister continued to work on their computers - to no avail.

Just Outside the Eltarian Captial City

Unknown Time

"God, this planet is just so damn serene," muttered Kim as all the Rangers, Kelly included, sat around a campfire. Kelly and Kim had already shared their hellos, hugs and kisses, so Kelly was more intune with the rest of the team now.

Nearby, Dulcea and her band of monsters stood, ready to guard against any attack which came the Rangers way. And standing as one group, they were formidable indeed.

"Some time, I kind of hope to get a full-fledged tour," Tommy said, nodding at Sabrina, who simply nodded back. "God, just look at those mountains. I grew up in Phoenix, also known as the Valley of the Sun, and I used to go mountain climbing in the winter months during my younger years."

"Between that and all the martial arts that he does," Kim said, "my man has an incredible amount of stamina. That is part of the reason he is the standard of excellence on our team," Kim said.

Tommy nodded, leaned in close and pecked a kiss to her cheek, which drew some oohs and aahs from those around him.

Tommy's gaze then zoomed in on Kelly and for the first time since Kelly arrived, the two friends regarded each other with smiles. Though they weren't near as close as Kelly's sister was with him, Kelly had gained Tommy's respect, as well as his friendship, by going through that ordeal at her cheerleading trials, and in fact Kelly had, at Kim's urging, started engaging in self-defense lessons with Tommy, and later Jason, Trini, Rocky and Adam, at which she'd proven to be a quick study. By this time, she could hang with - and beat - Adam and Rocky in martial arts competitions, and could even fight Jason and Tommy at times.

Which was why she had impressed Dulcea, and which is why she was on Eltar at that moment.

Tommy nodded at her, indicating he wanted to talk to her later, and then the two went back to roasting s'mores for their eating pleasure.

"So nice to get away from everything for a while," Aisha said. "It's like we're being hounded. Here - it's a place of quiet, a place of calm, which is what we need right now."

"Yeah, if Dulcea wants it, I hope we get to go back to Phaedos to go train with those guys starting tomorrow," Kim said, pointing to the army being led by Dulcea and Madame Woe. "We need to be on a distant planet where no one notices us. Just us and them."

"Though there are exceptions," Rocky said. "I mean, Tommy trusts who he's with - and she's got her own home, so if he picks her, who's to say they can't go to her home to train?"

"Yeah, but as much as I'd like that, after what happened with Rhino guy and lizard man, I think Dulcea wants to keep an eye out for any lingering problems," Tommy said. "I don't doubt those guys - this is a great idea - but I bet Dulcea would like her eye on us, just in case."

Dulcea, standing a little ways to his left, shot him a smile, which Tommy returned. Just by the look on her face, Tommy knew he had her opinion pegged correctly.

"So, who are we going to pick to train with?" Rocky said as he bit into a s'more. "We probably should make that decision by the end of the evening."

"Yeah, you're right," Sabrina said. "We probably should. Tommy, why don't you start? You got Madame Woe?"

"Yeah, I do, although the prospect of duking it out with Nimrod again is enticing," Tommy said. "But yeah, in the end it's Madame Woe for me. White on white for one, and too much trust for another."

"I thought I saw Nasty Knight here," Sabrina muttered. "If so, I'll take him. I love the challenge of a good fight. Besides, he's a knight so he'll fight me fair and square. Kim?"

Kim flashed a smile back to her friend in return for the one she had been given, then pondered for a moment.

"I don't have much to choose from if we're going to pick an unfamiliar opponent of the opposite sex, do I?" Kim said. "Fine. I'll take the Terror Blossom. I didn't fight him much, and how can I go against someone who wears at least partial pink?"

Everyone shared a laugh at that and Dulcea smiled, knowing colors meant everything to these Rangers. After all, they wore their colors on instinct around Angel Grove every day.

All heads turned to Rocky, who was mulling the decision.

"I have a couple of different choices to pick from, and all are very enticing," he said. "Dischordia, Miss Chief and Nimrod are pretty close."

For a few more moments, Rocky continued to ponder who to pick - while all this time Adam was mocking him with the Jeopardy! theme song.

"Stop freaking playing the Jeopardy theme, Adam!" Rocky hissed.

"What, the jokester can't take a joke every once in a while?" Adam teased.

"SHUT UP!" Rocky said. "I am thisclose to going back to the palace and finding a way to get drunk if you all don't shut up!"

That was enough to get the Rangers to shut up - no way did they want to get in danger out of Rocky's anger.

"But in the end," he said, "this is supposed to be, at least partially, about who we're not familiar with. Therefore, I choose her," he said, pointing at Nimrod, earning a smile from Tommy.

"I think you'll like going against her. I know you wanted Miss Chief, but I think in time you'll find you made the right choice. When she's not fighting with Zedd, she can be really nice. If I hadn't developed such a trust with Madame Woe, she'd be my number one," Tommy said.

"You know about her?" Rocky said

"Yeah, she and I had a little run-in when I first came back as the White Ranger," Tommy said. "She told me today was quite disappointed when she wasn't one of the original five picked, but she was far more happy to see Serpentera get destroyed. She knows about my relationship with Kim, and never wanted to see me and Kim apart."

All the while Tommy was nodding at Aisha, indicating to her that it was her turn.

"Well, I can't choose from the same color that I wear," Aisha said, "because I've fought those guys before. But I guess I should pick the best opponent remaining, and someone who will give me a fair fight. I choose Samurai Fan-Man."

"Trini tried to beat me before and couldn't," said Fan-Man, stepping forward. "I'll be interested to see if you have any better luck. Be warned - I set traps and I'll use my powers to try to do the same to you. But, I'll still help you should you make a mistake. Give me your best shot."

Aisha smiled. That was what she liked - a challenge. She nodded at Adam, but he'd already had his mind made up.

"Lipsyncher," he said. "Unfamiliar opponent, black on black, met her a few hours ago. Plus, I like her. Don't tell her this but she's gonna be my partner in the morning. I want this to be a surprise."

"I don't think there's a woman you don't like, Adam," Tommy teased, which made Adam blush uncontrollably.

"Kelly?" Kim said.

"Gads, tough one, and if I make the wrong decision..." Kelly muttered. "No, I can't think that. I need a tough opponent - someone who will make me dig really deep. I want - that guy," she said, pointing at Grumble Bee.

"Good choice," Tommy nodded and smiled. "He's tough, but you can hang if you bring your A game. Took us to the brink twice. The good news is most of his poisonous stuff wears off."

"And," Grumble Bee said, stepping forward, "if I should hit you with either my stingers or my venom, I'll give you ample time to get your strength back. Isn't any use fighting an opponent at any less than full strength. After all, this isn't good vs. evil anymore. I look forward to your challenge, Green Ranger."

"Billy?" Kim said. "You're last."

"God, tough one," Billy said. "I'm pretty much familiar with all of those women - and none of them wear blue except Madame Woe and Tommy has her - and might I add, Tommy, I'm extremely jealous that she's killing you with kindness."

"Anyways," Billy said, "it's tough for me to choose, but I feel I need a creature that can loosen me up. I get way too serious sometimes, and I feel I need to lighten up at times. I choose ... her," he said as he pointed at Miss Chief.

"Wise choice, Billy," Dulcea said. "If nothing else, choose someone who can help you learn a lesson. I agree with your assessment - you do get way too wound up sometimes, and possibly Miss Chief can be someone to loosen you up. Besides, she's a good fighter too."

"I think it might be funny to see Billy under one of Miss Chief's love spells," Rocky said, which caused the Rangers to laugh uncontrollably.

"I wouldn't normally agree with you, Rocky, but this time I do," Tommy said as he continued to burst out laughing. "That would be EXTREMELY funny."

With that, the Rangers went back to their s'mores.

"Rangers, we will begin training tomorrow morning. Everyone get a good night's sleep because we leave for Phaedos first thing in the morning."

Palace Ballroom

Unknown Time

"God, where could they be!" muttered Liana as she frantically looked around for the Rangers.

Problem was, they were nowhere to be found.

"Those brats think they can outsmart us," Tyrann said. "We'll show them they can't do a THING to stop us!"

"Aren't you worried about the Phantom Ranger?" Liana said.

"On the contrary, his return and his sister's absence from his reunion gives me a devious idea. We just need to contact Mistress Zera for that."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

They left the ballroom and, as if on cue, heard their communicators vibrating.

"REPORT!" Zera's screech came over their communicators.

"The Rangers are nowhere to be found on the palace grounds, my lady," Tyraan said. "But it actually gives me an idea."

"This better be good, you two!" Zera hissed. "It's going to take us awhile to reach Eltar because these stupid computers are going haywire, so this better be good!"

"So, Sabrina's brother, Rayjon, the Phantom Ranger, came home today," Liana said.

"Yes. Go on," Zera said, still bitter.

"They're having a reunion party for him, and yet Sabrina is nowhere to be found. Zordon is here, but not Sabrina. My thought was to use this as a springboard to send the people of Eltar against Sabrina. Try to isolate her with her own people. It's just as good as using Tanya, and you don't have to travel to another planet to do it. Then you could still get to that Falcon and Crane and make them yours."

The two couldn't see it, obviously, but even inside her messed up ship, Zera was smiling so cruelly it would have made the galaxy cringe.

"If I didn't know better, I think you two came up with a great idea!" Zera said. "Well done, I like it a lot. It can also buy us some extra time while we figure out what's wrong with this ship. Very well. Proceed. But know that the consequences of failure are harsh."

"Yes, Lady Zera," Liana said.

"Zera out." With that, the communication closed.

"Well, we now have an idea. Let's get to work!" Tyraan said.

Moon Palace

"So, Eltar, huh?" Specter sneered at his computer readouts.

"You can run, but you can't hide, little ones. Soon, I will launch my attack on not only Eltar, but the universe, and the entire galaxy will crumble at my feet."

Very soon," Specter added as he smiled cruelly.

TBC...


	7. 7: Action Abounds

A/N: See Chapters 1, 15, 16 and 27 of Thirst for Revenge for that which does not belong to me.

Chapter 7-Action Abounds

Eltar

As the hours passed, the Rangers continued to have fun with their s'mores. But nearby, Dulcea turned to their eight competitors and frowned.

"I can tell by your looks that you're worried," Lipsyncher said. "I don't see what there is to be worried about."

"I'll take this one," Octoplant said. Though she hadn't been picked, Dulcea still highly regarded her, which is one reason she'd asked her to stay with the other eight. "She doesn't like what's going on with the Rangers."

"I don't understand," Grumble Bee said. "How can things be THAT bad. It's not like the Rangers are overconfident. They've NEVER been that way."

"I don't sense overconfidence," Dulcea said. "What really annoys me though is the festive atmosphere here. Everyone on this planet thinks the fight is over and I'm afraid the Rangers will be swept up in that hysteria. Look at Sabrina - she's been emotional since her brother came home. Now she can't focus properly."

"So? They've been waiting to see her and her brother for years, and Mean Screen stuck that nasty virus in Zera's computer," Lipsyncher said. "What's so wrong about that?"

"What's wrong about that is that this is far from over," Dulcea said. "It doesn't matter that we're away from those two spies. It doesn't even matter that Zera's trying to finagle a way out of her computer problems. But the atmosphere here belies my worries. Something else has begun anew and will hit us very soon - I can just FEEL it."

""Dulcea?" came two voices, belonging to Kimberly and her cousin.

"Kim, what are you doing up?" Dulcea said. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Can I ask if I can get a redo on my choice of opponent?" Kim said.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that," Dulcea said. "No offense to Terror Blossom but you need a harder opponent you're not familiar with."

"Well, it's tough because I've seen pretty much all of em," Kim said. "And I don't know if I want to pick a machine because..."

"Don't worry about that. The machine monsters have been infused with some magic," Dulcea said. "You're free to choose a machine if you are so inclined."

"What about Nuklifier? The dude Gasket summoned once."

"Before I would have said no to that suggestion. With your enhanced fighting, you will need an opponent such as he. I go along with this one."

"OK then. I'm going back to bed."

"Kim?" Dulcea said.

"Yeah."

"Send Rocky here. I need to speak with him."

Kim nodded and left, at which Dulcea turned to Kelly.

"I guess in a way, I'm glad you're up," Dulcea said. "I admire your courage in the choice of opponent, but you need a change as well. Grumble Bee's firepower comes with poison, and with the big battle coming up, I simply don't want to take the risk. Do you have a second choice in mind?"

"Yeah. Is Soccadillo here?" said Kelly.

"Wise choice, and yes he is here. A wise choice because he was one of our original five, and I need to keep him sharp. Sleeping yeah, but he's here. I'll go talk to him. Go to bed, and get some rest. I'll talk to him when we go to Phaedos in the morning."

"You wanted to see me?" a voice came approximately 15 minutes later - shortly after Dulcea was done with her conversation.

"Yes, Rocky. I need to make an adjustment," Dulcea said. "I need you to go along with an opponent switch."

"What's the matter? My selection wasn't terrible, is it?"

"Your selection was very good, Rocky," Dulcea said. "The Scarlet Sentinel is a very good opponent - or, rather, would be under normal circumstances. But honestly, Rocky, I need you to go to the Forest and fight Octoplant instead. She's one of our best fighters on either team and is one of our original five, and even though I can't send her to Phaedos because of the arid conditions, I need to somehow keep her engaged."

"You're asking me to fight her, one on one?" Rocky said. "You're scaring me, Dulcea. She'd kick the hell out of me!"

"Rocky, no," Dulcea said. "You've got a wealth of talent, and I saw it when we first met. Your problems are more mental. You've just got to realize that you can't force your talent on others and win alone. And you've got more self-doubt problems than Zedd has magic spells."

"I don't feel they trust me, and that hurts me more than you'll know," Rocky said. "It's no secret that when Tommy has problems, it's always Jason or Kim he goes to. Never me. There are times when I briefly consider putting myself out of my own misery."

"Rocky, you're taking it the wrong way. Completely the wrong way," Stag Beetle said. "He goes to Jason and Kim because those are, by far, the two most important people he's ever had in his life. I know it hurts you to think that he wouldn't go to you for help, but the bottom line is you could never be what Jason and Kim are to Tommy. Jason is his brother in everything except blood, and Kim's the girl he's never had before or since."

"They don't get frustrated with you because you're a terrible person, Rocky," Octoplant said as she appeared in a flash of light. "You're a better person and fighter than you think. It's just that sometimes you have some lapses and do some things that frustrate them. In many ways, I feel bad for you. You've been put in an unfair position and, from what I have seen, done quite well. Any comparisons to Jason and Kim aren't fair at all."

"She's doing this because it's for the betterment of the team, Rocky," Sabrina said, as she had briefly woken up from her slumber to retrieve some nearby water. Only to hear the commotion and conversation. "This is NOT out of spite for you - never has been. Is this why you fought King Mondo one on one? Because you don't feel respected?"

"Yes. I admit I let it get to me, but I truly don't feel they respect me or my opinion sometimes."

"Rocky, you know what?" Sabrina said. "Everyone has a role, and yours is just as important as the others. You have to know your role and play it. You may not be the leader, but your role is just as critical. Don't let this get to you. We need you, Rocky. It's bad enough that Adam's had to deal with Tanya being in danger, but we don't need you down in the dumps as well."

"Really?"

When everyone nodded their heads, Rocky knew he didn't have a choice.

"OK, as much as I dread tomorrow now, I'll go along with it."

"It may scare you, but I'm doing this for a reason," Dulcea said. "I wouldn't pull the switcheroo and change your decisions unless I feel it would be better for us."

"She still scares me though," Rocky said. "Octo can kick my ass in a second."

"Call me Plant Girl if you'd like," she said. "It's not offensive - I don't mind."

"Really? You wouldn't be angry?"

"Not at all. By the way, there's no need to be scared. If you fall, I'll point your mistake out and pick you up," the green clad plant female said. "All I ask is for your best, because don't you want mine?"

"Admittedly, yeah."

"Just get your confidence back before we meet tomorrow. It would be a shame for me and for everyone else if I had to face you at less than 100 percent mentally and physically."

As Rocky left, Dulcea then turned to Miss Chief.

"You've heard, right?" Dulcea said.

"No."

"Billy has called your number," Dulcea said.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. Why are you talking to me about this? What does this mean?"

"What it means is that I'm going to allow you to cast one of your love spells on him. It's up to you, but I'll allow it. He badly needs something odd to happen to him so he can just cut it loose. He even admits it."

"You know, he kind of looked forlorn when I first saw him," Miss Chief said. "I knew I should have done something with him. Yeah - this should be fun, at least while it lasts. Besides, he belongs to Kat, and I wouldn't want to see her left at the altar too many times."

20 minutes later, Miss Chief made her way to where the Rangers were sleeping. Once she knew Billy was fast asleep, she released one of her spells, let it wash over Billy and stayed for a few minutes - she knew she had to make sure it was between her and him.

Once she was satisfied with her work, she pecked a kiss to Billy's cheek and cradled him.

"See that?" a female voice muttered nearby. "We're getting what we want. It'll be interesting to see the new Billy, Handsome."

"I firmly believe it will be good for him, even if he has to be torn from Kat for a while, Beautiful," the man said.

"You have to admit your relationship with Kat was good for you too," she said. "She did her best to heal your heart, and she showed you there are other people besides me. That Madame should have been good for you too for those same reasons."

"Do you think it will anger Kat?"

"No chance," the woman said. "As far as I am concerned, both of them are fair game."

Unseen by the man, Dulcea had transported out - to talk with one of his co-leaders.

Madame Woe's dimension

Madame Woe was startled somewhat when her leader, Dulcea, landed right before her.

"Dulcea? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping? I was getting ready to head home and go to bed."

"Listen. We need to talk. It's not earth-shattering that Tommy called your number - I fully expected that. But I sense trouble is on the horizon."

"Like, what kind of trouble?"

"Trouble enough to where we still need some people back here. Sabrina needs to train, but I need some leaders here. Would you and Tommy mind staying and keeping an eye on things at the Palace?"

"Whatever you think is best for the team, I will do. Do you still want me to train him?" Madame Woe said.

"I'm leaving it up to you. I would say do what you believe is best for the team. Thing is, I don't know how much training Tommy needs - you see him more often than I do. He's shown he can handle you, and mentally I think he's in a good place. It's at your discretion. The main thing here is I need you and him to keep us abreast on what's going on at the Palace - because something really big's about to go down."

"I'll do it."

"Oh, and one more thing," Dulcea said.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to keep Tommy aground. Spend as much time with him as you can. Be sure you keep him on an even keel. Show him that you care. Do not let him out of your sight."

"Yes, Dulcea."

Forest of Eternal Light

"OK, where is she?" Rocky muttered. He had warmed up solidly for 30 minutes, and was looking for his opponent but could not find her anywhere.

Without warning, Rocky collided headfirst with a tree, nearly knocking him unconscious.

By chance, this tree had a note pinned to its bottom. When Rocky came to his senses, he found the note and read its content.

'_Rocky, Behind this tree there is a path that goes through the woods for about a mile and a half before going across a stream. When you cross it, turn left and go for about a half mile. There is a clearing there, which is where I will be. Come when you're ready, and morph before you arrive. There are no rules to this match, so I want to get started right away. Whether you bring your helmet on is voluntary, but I'd like to see your face. Yours, Plant Girl_'

"Guess I better morph then," Rocky said as he whipped his morpher out. "Red Ranger Power!"

With his helmet tucked under his left armpit, Rocky walked for 15 minutes until he found the spot he was looking for - indeed, a serene clearing.

"She picked a good spot, that's for sure," Rocky muttered.

"There you are, Rocky," his opponent said, as she stood against a nearby tree. "You like it?"

"I do. You did well," Rocky said.

"Always good to hear. Are you ready?"

"I wouldn't be morphed if I wasn't ready for a fight," Rocky said. "How long does she want us to go?"

"Three hours," she said as she unwrapped one of her tentacles and held it like a lance. Rocky, in response, summoned his Power Sword as the two circled. "So remember, conserve your energy. You'll need it later."

"Aggressive tactics?"

"Remember, anything goes. Dulcea cast a spell on all of you so that aggressive tactics won't cause us to lose the power."

"Good for us, then. Ladies go first," Rocky said. "Your move, plant girl."

"Very well," she said as the two charged at each other.

Phaedos

"Remember, Kim, make sure you have warmed up well," Kim muttered to herself. "Three hours is a long time, especially against an opponent like this."

"Kimberly Hart," a voice came from her right. She turned to see her chosen opponent, fully ready for battle. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you're not," Kim said. "I was actually just finishing getting ready. If you're ready, then I say let's start."

"Take my shield," Nuklifier said, as he tossed his shield towards Kim, after which he switched his spear to his left hand. "I do not need it. Use it to try and fend off my attacks."

"Thanks. That's something you don't have to do," Kim said.

"I don't want un-necessary accessories," he said, "and I play fair. It's my way of giving you some help. Are you ready?"

"I am," Kim said. "You first."

"My pleasure," he said, shortly after which the two charged at each other.

Meanwhile...

"Honestly, Adam," Lipsyncher said, "I feel truly blessed and honored you chose me as your partner. I'm making a new start, and I have proven nothing. Yet you spoil me rotten."

"If by earned nothing," Adam said, as the two walked onto a beach, "then you mean you have earned everything I am giving you right now, well yeah you have earned nothing. To me, you're not one of Zedd's creations."

"Look. Being overbearing is not my thing. I may beat you but I'm going to do it as nicely as I can. The way I do things is 8 hours of beauty sleep, get up, go to battle and do my best. Then do it over the next day," she said as she suddenly stopped. "You like this setting?"

"It's gorgeous. Just made for a showdown," Adam said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sabrina getting ready to teleport off with her partner, but the first time he glanced at her, she nodded her head as if to say his actions were OK, as if to say, '_Trust me, I will let you know when you're over the line_.' Then, Adam turned his attention back to his partner.

"There is something I want to say to you before we start, so listen very carefully," Adam said. "This is very important."

"Yeah?"

"Just because you're alien, and just because Sabrina and I are linked by destiny doesn't mean you're incapable of being in my company," Adam said. "I operate a little bit differently. I came from very humble beginnings. I've met a lot of uppity humans in my hometown that never thought I was ever good enough to make it out of high school - I got picked on a lot in my youth."

"No - no way. That's just not true," she said. By her voice, Adam could tell that this bombshell was already taking its toll. "Someone like you? Was picked on? How COULD THEY?"

"I wish I could say it's false. But the truth is, it isn't. There were some people who tried to sway me to the cool crowd way back in the day. Told me I was too nice - that I lacked the meanstreak it supposedly took to be successful in a corporate society. Because of what I've been through, I can honestly say there are aliens like you that I'd rather have close to me than some of the people I knew back home."

"Like?"

"Zordon, for example. Zordon is Eltarian. He's Eltarian, not from Earth. Sabrina, you know what I think of her. Dulcea is not from Earth, and I'd rather have her than a lot of the snobs I know back home. Some of the people I know back home who live in a narrow-minded world are far more dangerous to society than aliens like you. I hope you enjoy the time we're about to spend together because you deserve it - far more than some people I know back home. Besides, any woman with a pretty voice gets my vote."

"Would you like to start?"

"It would be my pleasure."

She charged and swung her sword at him, which Adam ducked and retaliated with a blow from his Power Axe.

After a while, Dulcea stopped by to watch for a while from a nearby cliff. She'd stopped at all the locations, but she was transfixed on this pairing.

"Those two fight in such a beautiful manner," Dulcea said, "hard, but with respect. I'm so very glad Adam chose a respectful partner. It's almost like a dance, but with weapons. This is awesome."

Elsewhere...

"So Dulcea still wants protection for Tanya eh?" Sabrina said as she swung her sword at her opponent - she and Nasty Knight were on an area of beach not far from where Adam was.

"Yeah. She told me a little while ago that she's not taking any chances."

"Who'd she send?"

She sent Mantis to cover for Tanya. Wish we had him here, but I understand why she wants him there."

"It's a good choice on the surface, but with Trini there I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Don't worry. Dulcea's gonna take care of that too."

Meanwhile...

"Hi, Kelly," Soccadillo said as he found her finishing her warm-ups. "Pleased to meet you."

"Hey, yourself," Kelly said. "I'm just finishing up getting ready. Wait for a few minutes and then I'll be ready for you."

"OK," he said. "Take your time, we're in no hurry. Only rule is three hours from when we start, so don't rush it. Last thing I want is for someone to turn an ankle while fighting me. Wouldn't be fair."

"Can I count on your best effort?" Kelly said. "I know I'm a rookie, but that doesn't mean I should be pampered. This is training for war, not special recommendations."

"You can count on my best, too. You're right that it wouldn't be fair to the both of us. The important thing for you is be yourself."

"Huh?" Kelly said.

"It can be easy at times for rookie Rangers to try to prove that they are this great somebody they aren't. Stay true to yourself, and you will be fine. Don't deviate from what you do best even if you struggle against me," he said as he saw her preparing a stance. "I see that you're up. You're ready I assume?"

"Yes."

"Then let the games begin," Soccadillo said as he fired his eyeblasts, which Kelly leapt up and over, and then charged at the creature.

Meanwhile...

"Uh, what are you doing?" Aisha said as Samurai Fan Man continued to attempt to blow his fan.

"I was going to take us to a dimension where no one will see us. That is, if you'll cooperate."

"Oh," she said. "It's just that I'm worried I'll fly right into a tree or something like that."

"You won't. Besides, if you want to fly, here's your shot."

Once more, Fan Man blew his fan, and buoyed by its power, Aisha flew backwards into the air at mind-numbing speeds. She'd never been one for heights, but this was something she rather enjoyed.

Soon after, the yellow-clad Aisha landed hard in a dimly lit dimension, shortly after which she began to take in her surroundings. Then, from out of nowhere, Fan Man, appeared, summoned his lance, and prepared for battle.

"No jar?" Aisha said.

"No, none of that. The Fan Man is not here to play games. Now shut up and let's fight."

Elsewhere...

"Billy, wake up," a soothing voice said, as a red body was pressed tightly against him. "Wake up, Billy, please."

'_Guess my spell worked too well_,' Miss Chief muttered to herself. '_Either that, or he sleeps like a log_.'

"Uh, where am I?" came Billy's groggy male voice.

"We're on Phaedos, my dear," came the reply. "You wanted me, and now you have me."

"I guess we should get up and enjoy this glorious day together," Billy said. "Thank you for accepting my request."

"Billy, I'll start by making a promise to you," Miss Chief said. "I don't make many promises, but I promise that what happens between us will stay between us."

"Really? Is that a promise you intend to keep."

Absolutely. I love playing cupid especially with a person like you, but I also understand the power of human emotions, so the last thing I want is to hurt people you truly care about. But there's something else you also should know."

"What's that?"

"You shouldn't be afraid to look around for other options besides those two women. I cannot guarantee that both or either of those two are going to make it out of what's coming alive. Have you ever stopped to think about what could happen to you or the people you love in these battles, Billy?"

Through his clouded mind, Billy shuddered to think about what she was saying. None of the Rangers had experienced death - yet. But Billy knew that his newfound partner was correct - that it was inevitably going to happen.

"I'm not trying to make you more scared, hon," she said. "What I am trying to make you see is that you need someone that you can go to when bad things happen. Do you remember what happened when you gave up that last Zeo Crystal to Tanya?"

Billy nodded. True enough, she was right again.

"That's right, you went into a hole and couldn't live with yourself. Don't live like that. Be open-hearted and give me a fair shot. I can't guarantee we'll stay together long, but I can make your life better in the meantime. We're going to be together for three hours minimum per day in the coming days and weeks, and I would hate for a brilliant mind such as you to have regrets."

"You got it," Billy said as the two hugged.

"Now, why don't you go get ready for our little session? I need some time alone, but whenever you're ready, morph and call me."

After warming up for 30 minutes, Billy stood up, ready, and whipped out his morpher.

"Blue Ranger Power!"

As he began to look around for his opponent, he didn't have to wait long.

"I'm right here, Billy," Miss Chief said as she stepped into view.

"Great timing," Billy said. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Then let's get it on."

Eltarian capital city, main palace

Unknown Time

Tommy Oliver had walked through the hallways of this royal palace this morning with one Madame Woe, and privately he didn't like what he saw.

It was almost as if everybody was avoiding him and his partner - and leader, at all costs. No one had spoken a word to them, except for Zordon when the two had come back to the palace, and that was utterly astonishing.

"Tommy, are you really sure you're just not seeing things?" Madame Woe said, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Because I truly don't see what the absence of nearly everyone could mean for Zera."

"I dunno - I guess it's just way too random for my liking. Yesterday I was a folk hero, now everyone avoids me. It's just way too random. I feel something is about to happen that we've tried to stop, but have failed."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, OK? Besides, while the palace seems deserted, I want to speak with you about something."

"Yeah?"

"What's your ideal world in the next five years?"

"Oh, wow. That's just a really hard question," Tommy said as he took his helmet off and his mind scrambled for answers. "Though I can think of a few things off the top of my head that would be great."

"And they would be?" Madame Woe said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You continuing to spoil me rotten, for one thing."

"Come on now, that's way too easy. I could have telegraphed that before you were going to say it," she said, chuckling all the while. "How about another one?"

"Another thing I'd like to see," Tommy said, "and in fact it has been a major goal of mine for years - is for all of those braindead snobs who believe it's all about them to come clean and admit they were wrong about my relationship with Kim. Just the thought of people telling me that Kim would leave me when she finds someone better just really gets me jacked up."

"Yeah. Go on," she said when he paused.

"Most of those same people believed that my relationship with Kim was fake, as in not real. That it didn't have a chance - that Kim deserved a better man than me. Kim once told me back in the day that she was making some of her friends angry because she never dumped me to try for the more sexy, wealthy man. We've been getting this since I moved to Angel Grove from Phoenix."

"The best thing that you or Kim could have done, or can do, is ignore those people," Madame Woe said. "Chances are, they don't have enough mental toughness to work their way out of a brown paper sack if both ends were open."

"On that same note, being a Ranger has completely changed my life," Tommy said. "In my last couple of years in Phoenix, I was beginning to hang with the wrong crowd. No one liked me. I was always late for everything, I was considered a rude person, and my adopted father, while not abusive, was a heavy alcoholic. When I became a Ranger, all these things happened to me. I received a dose of humility, gained a major area of responsibility, inadvertently acquired the admiration of a woman who I still love today, gained all these new friends who truly cared, and I gained a new perspective on life that I didn't have before."

As she reached out to hug him, Tommy suddenly slammed into someone, and both went crashing to the floor.

"Hey!" a metallic voice said. "Watch where you're - oh wait, Tommy, it's you. Sorry about that!"

"Oh, hey Arch," Tommy said. "I'm sorry too. I should have watched where I was going."

"We don't have time for this," Archerina said sternly. "You two really need to come with me and watch what I'm seeing. It's really unbelievable - and frightening."

"God, I KNEW something was up!" Tommy said as he slammed a fist into his hand. He was at full attention now.

The three rushed outside, and found something truly incredible.

From a distance, they could see 500 people moving with Tyraan and Liana - almost in lockstep, as they walked along road which bypassed the capital city.

"That's just way too weird," Tommy muttered. "Arch, do you think they're on their way here? Furthermore, what do you think they're doing?"

"Well, I don't think they're on their way here. Something tells me they're going city to city for something. Sabrina's mother is in there with them."

"No!" Tommy said. "Quick, tell me if you can see Zordon."

"Already looked. Didn't see him, but that doesn't mean he isn't in danger from this mob."

"Damn," Tommy said, "That's not good. Whatever is going on, I don't like it," Tommy said. "Do you think we should follow that mob?"

"I think it would be a good idea," Archerina said. "Just to see what they're up to."

With that, she headed off.

"Falconzord time?" Tommy said.

"Though I'm tempted to take you up in the air myself," Madame Woe said, "yeah, I think we better get the Falconzord up and running."

"OK then," Tommy said. "Guess it's back to action!"

Tommy and his friend rushed to the other side of the palace to buy them some time while the mob passed. They wanted to watch the mob but didn't want to give themselves away.

"Are we clear?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, I think so," Madame Woe said after a few moments.

"OK, then let's do it," Tommy said. "I need Falconzord power, now!"

Later that night, at the royal palace...

"God, I'm so glad you guys are here," Tommy said. "You're not going to believe what's going on."

As he said this, he gave a nod in Adam's direction, as if to say, '_You and Sabrina are not going to like what I have to say next_.'

"Spill it, Tommy, what's going on?" Rocky said.

"The truth, guys, is this," Tommy said. "Archerina informed me of a mob bypassing the capital city late this morning. I decided to take Madame Woe and I in the Falconzord to investigate. Those two intellectually challenged, orange-clad clowns are trying to turn the citizens of Eltar against you, Sabrina. They think that with the backing of the citizens of Eltar, that Sabrina will fall."

With that, the faces of the Rangers, and some of their alien companions, went pale.

"Worse yet, Sabrina," Tommy said, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "your mother is now under their power."

That earned some frightened looks from his teammates, both human and alien, and simply made Sabrina cry harder as she and Adam continued to embrace.

"I don't like this, guys," Rocky said. "Two things strike me about this one. One is that never, to this extent, have the citizens of one planet been turned against its superhero."

"And the other one is?" Kim said, worry evident on her face as well.

"Something's just nagging at me, telling me this is just the beginning of one of Zera's grand plans. After all, let's remember that those two orange-clad idiots are under Zera's power, which makes them twice as dangerous."

Everyone's heart had sunk, knowing that Rocky was right - they had never faced a situation like this. Sure, Billy and Kimberly had faced Tommy when he was evil - the first time.

But to them, that was one man. Now they had to deal with 500 Eltarians who had been sidetracked by Zera and her two new associates.

Not to mention, they didn't know of Tanya's whereabouts, which bothered them as well. Despite the problems with her computers, the Rangers were getting the idea that Zera was still powerful enough to turn Tanya against all of them - and if she did, she'd be even stronger.

Nearby, Dulcea's facial expression was that of a frown. Outwardly, she had to express concern. But inwardly, she smiled. Her biggest fear was that the Rangers had let their guard down to the point where they were vulnerable to a surprise attack.

Knowing that the Rangers and their new companions would now be ready, as well as the thought that Tanya might soon be safely under Mantis' guidance made her feel a lot easier.

"Mission accomplished," she muttered. "Now to deal with the simmering emotions."

Somewhere in space...

"OK, troops," Dark Specter said. "You have your assignments for my grand plan. Mondo, you have Triforia. Divatox, you have Aquitar. Rita, Inquiris is yours. Gasket, you take KO-35. Your job is to box the Rangers off so they can't get off Eltar. Master Vile, you have Earth. The rest of you shall come with me to Eltar. With our Quantrons and my newest creations, the Psycho Rangers, Zordon shall be smashed to pieces, those Rangers will be MINE, and the universe will be ours for the taking."

"Very soon."

TBC...


	8. 8: Zera, Specter's Forces Strike

A/N: See Chapters 1, 15, 16 and 27 of Thirst for Revenge for that which does not belong to me.

Chapter 8-Zera, Specter's Forces Strike

Somewhere in space...

They had walked around the surface of a large moon for nearly 30 minutes, and Zera was sulking mad.

Somehow, her computers had been trashed, and subsequently her ship was utterly destroyed.

Yet a smile was beginning to form on her utterly black lips.

"By terrific fortune," she smirked. "That's Eltar right there."

"What?" Zedd said. "What can we do now with our ships destroyed?"

"Set up shop here," she responded. "That's Eltar right there. From here, we can launch our attacks."

Zedd only nodded - but could only wonder. How was she going to build a base good enough to launch attacks?

"Stand back," she told Zedd - as if she was reading his mind.

She thrust her hands forward, as red lightning bolts shot from them both. This went on for ten minutes.

When it was all done, a brand new base of operations stood before the famed Emperor of Evil, and his sister.

"Come, dear brother," she said. "Let's get used to our new base. We'll attack the Rangers soon."

Power Rangers' Underground Command Center

Angel Grove, CA

"Ah yes," Alpha 5 muttered as he continued checking scanners, to see if anything was happening on Earth. "Threats seem to be moving out. I see Master Vile still on the moon, but who knows after that."

"Interesting," Trini muttered as she sat meditating, over who knew what.

Suddenly, she could feel her necklace vibrating.

"Trini here."

"Good evening, Trini. I hope the evening on Earth suits you well."

"So far it has. What's up? Wait just a minute, Dulcea, Trey's here for some reason, I'll get back to you later."

With that, she shut off her necklace and turned to the Triforian who had just walked out of Pyramidas and into the Rangers' base.

"Hi, Trini," Trey said. "Do you know where Tanya is?"

"Back at her house, as far as I know," Trini said. "What's up?"

"I heard of the predicament she had been in, and from what I understand my planet is about to be attacked, so I took the time to get out while I could," Trey said. "Trini, I have a confession to make now that I can do it."

"What is it Trey?"

"I like Tanya - no wait, I love Tanya," Trey said. "I think she is truly a beautiful woman inside and out. My time previously spent here woke me up to that realization. Now that Adam has his girlfriend, I'd like to have the opportunity to take Tanya under my protective wing and show her how I feel about her."

"I'm sure she'd love to hear you say that. Would you like me to take you to her?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll set up shop here tonight, and see her in the morning. Thank you Trini."

With that, Trini turned back to her necklace and contacted Dulcea again.

"Sorry, Trey just got here. He wanted to tell me how he feels about Tanya and ask if he could protect her. I'm taking him to her in the morning."

"Oh, really? I hadn't heard Trey had left," Dulcea said.

"Yeah, his planet is about to be attacked," Trini said. "And come to think of it...I'm checking galaxy wide scanners and there are lots of places that are about to be under attack."

"Wow, Dark Specter's not fooling around," Dulcea said. "Tanya was in fact the reason I called - but if Trey came to get her then I won't bother. I'll just recall who I had sent. Thanks, Trini."

Eltar

"Thanks for coming, Tommy," Dulcea said - after the reactions to the latest news, she had decided to call a conference in which a few others were present on what to do next.

"Sure. What's up?" Tommy said.

"I'm cancelling the rest of the required training," Dulcea said.

"Why? I thought this could be the best thing to happen to the guys," Tommy said.

"The best thing HAS already happened," Dulcea said. "My concerns were that there would be a letdown after Serpentera was destroyed and Zera saved Zedd and began making her plans. With Sabrina's mother now under Zera's control and the reactions, I am convinced that everything is going to be OK with your team. I'm going to allow them to train at their own pace, since they now know how dangerous of an opponent she is. But I must warn you of one thing, Falcon."

"And that is?"

"You are far from out of danger. I am requiring you to be guarded by someone or something wherever you go - Zera will stop at nothing to seduce you if she can get you alone. If she seduces you and gets you to fall in love with her, we may not be able to bring you back."

"I can't let that happen, Dulcea. ANYTHING that keeps Kim and I together is a GOOD thing. We CANNOT be apart again."

All of a sudden, as Tommy lost his balance for a second, something he was carrying - something that looked like a piece of jewelry - came flying out of his hand and dropped to the carpet.

"Wait - what is that?" Dulcea said.

"Oh. That's supposed to be the wedding ring that I was going to give to Kim," Tommy said. "I was planning on waiting to give it to her till after the battle. Sabrina went and helped me pick it out right before you and I brought Kim back from Lady Chaos' control because she was sure I'd come through."

"Let me see that," Dulcea said. "Just because I'm a curious woman."

Tommy handed her the ring, and Dulcea looked it over for a few minutes. Then, one of the strangest things happened.

Moments after Tommy had uttered his words, the ring began glowing - one half white and one half pink. And it was vibrating.

"What the - what's going on?" Tommy said. "Why is that thing vibrating? And why the HELL is that thing glowing?"

"I need Zordon to look at this," Dulcea said. "This may be the key to our battle with Zera."

Meanwhile...

Rocky, still reeling from the news just a while ago, was lying down, trying to go to sleep.

And in his mind, he needed it. He just couldn't bear to see Sabrina, who had just been accepted into the Rangers' little bubble, become threatened again. For him, it hurt just as bad as it did for Adam.

He knew that if one of the leaders was lost, he and the rest of his team would be in big trouble.

"Mind if I jump in?" a sweet metallic voice said.

"Uh, Arch?" he said as he glanced up to see the female machine archer looking straight at him.

"Yeah, it's me," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Eh, sure," Rocky said. "Come on in. What's up?"

"Doing all right, Rocky," Archerina said. "I saw you walking earlier. You look kind of sore."

"Three hours against Plant Girl will do that for you," Rocky said. "That was a grueling experience. I thought it was great when I'd hit her with my sword and she would taunt me by saying 'Didn't hurt!' and then she'd whack me in the face and make me sore with a single punch. I respect her a LOT."

"It's odd," Archerina said. "I notice she's really nice, but she fights like she's angry. I don't fight like I'm angry - I fight like I'm better. Now Gasket - HE's angry. All the time."

"Uh, what are you doing?" Rocky said as he noticed her climbing onto him. "You do know Rangers and robots aren't supposed to interact THIS closely, right?"

"Who told you that?" Archerina said. "Last time I checked I'm not part of the Machine Empire anymore - in fact, I couldn't give a rat's behind what they think. You do know my father is human and not machine, right? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, but I'd sure like to know why the hell you're pinning my whole damn body down with your own."

"Maybe it's because I can use someone to talk to, and everyone else is off doing their own damn thing - including my father, who is unavaliable at the moment as he's talking with Zordon," she said. "Or maybe it's because I like you."

"There's no way you could possibly have the hots for me! That's PREPOSTEROUS!" Rocky said, eyes wide. "There's just no way! The girls at Angel Grove High never liked me because they thought I was a nutjob! Aisha loved me as a person but REFUSED, flat out REFUSED to date me because of my class clown behavior!"

"Different situation, different glasses I'm looking through," she said. "I don't mind your nutty behavior, and I'm another one who believes you got an unfair shake - from having to follow up Jason, to being rejected by the rest of your team."

"If I asked you anything, would you answer it?" Rocky said.

"Yes," Archerina said.

"Dark Specter. What do you think his plans are?"

"You know, I was wondering when one of you would ask that," she responded. "If I know Dark Specter, he'll try to isolate you by attacking the planets which are most important to you. That way you have nowhere to run and he can simply travel here and outnumber you."

"Well, we're gonna need to evacuate at some point," Rocky said. "What do you think our best chances of getting out of here are?"

"Our best chance is if Specter and Zedd's sister clash," she said. "That way we sneak out of here while they fight, so they can't see us."

"What about the ship? Is it protected?" Rocky said.

"Yeah. They can't get in. I lodged one of my arrows into one of the steps leading up the ship. The bad guys can't get in without tripping over that arrow - and if they trip over it, they fall into my command and thus, our command."

"You know, before you go on, I have to say you're impressing me. You're very intelligent, you're fast and agile, your bow is just as good as Kim's if not better, and your kind attitude is a refreshing change from some of the people I've met outside the Ranger family."

Take a look at what's on my chin, right below my face," she said. "Tell me what that is."

"That's a pink heart," Rocky said.

"Yes, Rocky. When I was created, I was expected to do two things - be a sweetheart to everyone I met, and to defend the banner of all that is good and honorable. After I divorced Gasket and came home, my father told me that if I saw one of you that I liked that I could chase that dream. Now, do you have any more questions?"

"What about T and Kim? Are they gonna be all right?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Archerina said. "I'm honestly more worried about them against Zedd's sister than I am about our chances against Specter. I'm confident we can take Dark Specter and his forces. But unless there's some secret weapon out there, I fear Tommy is going to be seduced by Zedd's sister, and if we lose him it's going to be ten thousand times harder to get him back because she'll actually see that he's well-cared for. She doesn't NEED to use him to destroy you guys, and she realizes that - all she needs to do is show him she cares enough, and marry him and that will strip you of your powers. She's actually pretty smart, and her footmen are even more dangerous than Cogs. If those footmen touch you, your whole body will burn for hours."

"That is a nightmarish proposition," Rocky said.

Outside...

"Yes, Rocky, it is. A nightmarish proposition indeed," Zordon sighed as he watched from outside the room, knowing that the time was coming where he may never see his Rangers again.

"Hi, old friend," an elderly man in royal robes said as he walked up to Zordon. "It has been way too long."

"It has indeed, Aradon," Zordon said as the two shook hands. "I'm going to kill your daughter for flirting with my Red Ranger. She's been glancing at him slyly and he doesn't even know it."

"Arch is that way," Aradon said, "always has been. She'll come with some surprise that I don't see coming. I'm OK with it - I hope your Red Ranger warms up to her as he could use a friend like that. God, Zordon, I'm worried."

"Worried?" Zordon said. "I've never been more frightened for my team, not even when Lady Chaos had Kim under her power. Is there ANY way we can keep Zera away from Tommy?"

"I haven't the foggiest, Zordon," Aradon said. "Zera has been almost automatic when she tries to seduce the guys she rolls with. I just don't know."

"Hi Zordon," Dulcea said as she walked up to the two from behind. "Can I see you for a moment?"

"Hi Dulcea," Zordon said as he smiled at Dulcea, and nodded as she led him to a private area.

"What's that in your hand?" Zordon said as he pointed to an object which was glowing and vibrating.

"It's Tommy's wedding ring for Kimberly," Dulcea said. "I noticed it glowing and vibrating, and I thought I'd ask you to look at it and analyze it."

"Sure. Got to be something involved there," Zordon said.

With that, he took the ring, and analyzed it for a full 30 minutes, using every magical tool and spell in his posession.

After 30 minutes, he smiled and turned to Dulcea, saying, "We may have an answer to our problems."

"Huh?"

"That ring is glowing half-white, half-pink because it's the signal of the bond between our Crane and Falcon."

"But how does that provide an answer to our problems?"

"When Tommy puts on that ring, that ring will create forcefields which should protect Tommy and Kim from Zedd and his sister. As long as he's wearing that ring, Zera can't touch him, and Zedd can't touch Kim. That ring will also protect those two from any other evil spells that might be cast on them."

"Like the one which turned them against one another that one time?" Dulcea said.

"Yeah, that one. That was hard to watch," Zordon said.

"Do you think Tommy realizes how powerful of a weapon he has against Zera?" Dulcea said.

"No. But I want you to tell him to NEVER take that ring off until further notice," Zordon said.

"Yes, sir."

Angel Grove Park

Tanya was looking out at Angel Grove Lake when her necklace began to vibrate. She quickly reached for it and activated communications.

"Tanya here."

"Tanya, it's Trini. How are you this morning?"

"Doing well, Trini, how are you?"

"I'm doing well also. Listen, you have a visitor who would like to see you."

"Oh really?" Tanya said.

"Yes. In fact, I'm teleporting him to your location now."

With that, a golden beam landed in the park, and Tanya turned to see...

"Trey? Is that you? Aren't you supposed to be back home?"

"I only went back home to recharge Pyramidas - besides, my planet is about to be attacked by the Machine Empire so I felt I had to get out of there and come where I'm at least safe. Besides, I'm here for another reason."

"And that would be?"

"You."

Tanya's mouth fell open, flabbergasted.

"No way. You - like me?"

"Indeed I do, Tanya," Trey said. "And I can't hide it anymore. I privately admired you when I was first here after I learned how you became a Ranger, but because you were with Adam, I couldn't say anything aloud. Now that I have my opportunity, I want to say that I would like an opportunity to earn your love and respect because you have earned mine. I am not married, believe it or not, and I would like to have someone to lean on for the rest of my life after this is over."

"You don't need to earn my respect - you already have," Tanya said. "Without you we would not be here."

"That has been my duty for millennia," Trey said. "To help others when they are in need."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to bring my Rangers and I to Triforia to help defend her. If we're going to love each other, then we need to be here for each other," Tanya said.

"Would you do that? Could you do that?" Trey asked, almost hopefully.

"I would be willing to - and I'm sure Kat would like to as well," Tanya said.

"Oh man, if you could bring the Turbo team to help me, that would be unbelievably awesome," Trey said.

"I'll talk to my team, but I'd be willing to bet they'll do it," Tanya said, as she planted a kiss on his forehead. "And Trey, THAT's when you know what love is. Now, what do you say we get to know one another better?"

"I'd like that," Trey said.

Somewhere on one of Eltar's moons...

"Haha, this is WAY too easy!" Zera said. "He's out in the open, right there for me to snatch!"

"Would you like me to send Goldar to distract the other Rangers?" Zedd said.

"Yes, Goldie would be useful. Send him and some of my Blazes down to engage the Rangers. Tell Sabrina's mother to join you. I shall go introduce myself to Tommy."

Eltar

Adam was walking, arm-in-arm, with Sabrina through the courtyards of Eltar's capital city. Both of them seemed relieved to be removed from their training so suddenly.

"What was the reason Dulcea gave for taking away the training aspect?" Sabrina said.

"I think she thinks we understand the gravity of the situation now, and who wouldn't? Your mother is now under Zera's power, and as long as it's that way, she has a big advantage over us."

Suddenly, they heard some noises nearby.

"What do you think that was?" Sabrina said.

"Hang on, let me go check," Adam said.

After a few minutes of inspection, Adam returned to Sabrina with his report.

"It's Goldilocks with some flamed footsoldiers," Adam said. "And your mother."

"Good luck with them," Sabrina said. "I'm sorry to say, but I can't fight my mother head on."

"I understand. Go keep track of what Tommy's doing, and get a few monsters for backup. I'll call the guys and take care of things here."

"Be careful!" Sabrina said. "Don't let those footsoldiers touch you. If they so much as touch you, it's gonna burn like hell. You may want to call for the Metallic Armor."

"Will do," Adam said as his girlfriend ran off. After notifying his teammates of the situation, Adam was ready for action.

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam said. "Black Ranger Power!"

Elsewhere...

Tommy was on the south side of the capital city, admiring the picturesque neighborhood he was about to walk into.

Suddenly, he heard someone land behind him, and turned to face someone he had never seen before, but heard plenty about.

She was dressed in a red halter top, had midnight black hair halfway down her back, and had a weapon, that like Lord Zedd, had a 'Z' on the top of it. The only exception was that it was a sword, not a staff.

"Greetings, honey," she said in a sweet, seductive voice.

"You must be Zera!" Tommy growled. "I've heard a lot about you, and quite frankly I've heard about enough of you!"

"Now, now, White Ranger, that's no way to treat a woman. Especially a woman who means no harm to you. Now, why don't we play a little game?"

"A game? What kind of game is this?"

"Yes, a game. A game where I make the rules."

With that, the two disappeared and found themselves in an alternate dimension which was as black as the night itself. Once there, Zera decided to play with her target before bringing him under her wing - and bringing about the demise of the Rangers, so she took a defensive stance.

"Now, sugar, let's see if you can beat me straight up. In MY dimension. Good luck - you will need it."

"You want me, you got me the hard way! It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!" Tommy shouted.

"Nice little trick," Zera said, smiling. "And you do look great in white. But it still won't be enough to save you from me."

"Bring it on!" Tommy shouted.

Triforia

As numerous Quadrafighters rained laser after laser on Triforia's capital city, Mondo smiled.

"Ah yes. Triforia is ours for the taking, and not a Ranger in SIGHT!" Mondo said.

"Yeah, daddy! At least we can get ONE planet without those pesky Rangers interfering with us!"

"And then, I look forward to making the people of this planet MY slaves!" Mondo said. That way we can rule this planet so that if another puny Ranger team should ever try to free this planet, they'll have to be on the OFFENSIVE to do it!"

"Brilliant, daddy! Brilliant!" Sprocket said.

TBC...


	9. 9: Zera gets BLOCKED!

A/N: See Chapters 1, 15, 16 and 27 of Thirst for Revenge for that which does not belong to me.

A/N 2: I apologize PROFUSELY that it's been so long. Hopefully I'll be able to update this more regularly.

Chapter 9 - Zera gets BLOCKED!

Triforia

"Yo Dad, I have an update!" Prince Sprocket said as he pitter-pattered towards King Mondo.

"Wha - what's going on?" King Mondo said. "This better be important, Sprocket! We're in the process of attacking this planet!"

"Klank and I have been watching other doings, and we've been informed that those Turbo Twerps are headed our way!" Sprocket said.

"Sprocket is correct, yer Majesty," Klank said as he carried Orbus into the room behind Sprocket. "Those Turbo Rangers are on their way here. Moreover, Sprocket has an idea of how we can beat them."

"And that would be?" Mondo said.

"Turn all the Rangers to our side but ONE," Sprocket said. "Make that ONE Ranger beat all of our army PLUS his or her friends."

"Very good, Sprocket my son!" Mondo said as he clapped his hands. "You indeed are learning like the true evil son you are supposed to! Now, who do we isolate is the next question?"

"If I may intervene, my dear," Machina said. "I think Katherine would be the perfect target to isolate. She is NOT Kimberly and never has been. Kimberly has the inner strength that Katherine lacks. We can destroy her easily, and then the four other Rangers can help us destroy the planet."

"You know what, I like that, my dear," Mondo said. "Klank, is it possible we can reassemble our Puppetman?"

"Yes, yer Majesty," Klank said. "I can reassemble it within 24 hours."

"Great idea, Dad!" Sprocket said. "The Turbo Rangers don't have the firepower to break our Puppetman's spell like the Zeo Rangers did. Once the other Rangers are under our spell, Katherine doesn't stand a chance!"

Eltar

Ouch!" Rocky screamed as one of Zera's Blazes smacked him on the arm, causing his whole body to go down in pain.

"God, these things kill!" Adam winced as he, too, took a blow from one of Zera's footsoldiers.

"Hot much, Black Ranger?" Sarah smiled as she stepped into his vew. "Maybe this will help."

With that, she raised her wand and blew a bone chilling wind in the Black Ranger's direction.

Some of her blast grazed Adam, but he was able to get out of the way enough to where it simply nullified the scorching fire pain.

"Need some help?" a voice said, as he turned to see Lipsyncher near him.

"Good to see you," Adam said. "And yeah I could kinda use some help."

"Thought you could," she responded. "I came with Miss Chief, Archerina and Soccadillo. Go take care of Sarah - we'll take care of the rest."

"Where's Madame Woe?"

"Looking for Tommy. He's suddenly gone missing."

"Not good. Anyways, good luck with the rest," Adam said as he went after Sarah.

25 minutes later, with the help of their allies, the Rangers had dispatched of their foes. Adam had been particularly impressive in taking care of Zordon's wife.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Rocky said as the team gathered.

Parts Unknown

"You're going to be mine after this is all over, White Ranger," Zera said as she drew her sword. For one of the few times in his life, the proud White Ranger was nervous. He knew it, and his seductive, super-smart opponent knew it as well.

"Your move," Tommy snapped. "Let's get this overwith."

"And get it overwith, we will, White Ranger," Zera said.

She lashed out at him, and the fight was on.

As the two felt each other out, Tommy's opponent nodded in admiration.

'_This guy's good_,' Zera thought. '_REALLY good. Very disciplined, very fast and agile, and tough minded. I truly like him, and he'd make an excellent king_.'

All of a sudden, Zera saw a fist flying her way. Instinctively, she shot her arm up in protection, blocking Tommy's attack. The result was a hit, but not a hard one, that simply sent her stumbling back a few steps.

As for Tommy, he couldn't believe it when his opponent stumbled back just a few steps and smiled.

"Come on White Ranger, I know you can hit me harder than that," she grinned. "That barely hurt!"

Tommy's instictive response was to pull Saba out and wait for her to come at him again. At that, her smile widened. She had him right where she wanted him and it wasn't even five minutes into the fight.

Zera had him angry.

"Perfect," she said to herself as she drew her own sword and came at him again.

For several minutes the two crossed blades, and Tommy effortlessly fended off his opponent's initial attacks. But Tommy was making the cardinal sin of leaving himself open to sword-strikes and quick-strike attacks, and his opponent soon took full advantage.

First came a slash to the chest, then a slash raked against his shoulder, sending him stumbling back. Then came a quick kick to the chest, sending him stumbling back further.

"I've got you where I want you," she purred seductively. "You know it and I know it, so why don't you just give up? It's not like I'm going to hurt you at all."

"Me? Give up? Yeah right!" Tommy growled as he charged at her again. But again, she knew he'd do that, and a quick punch to the chest sent him flying backwards to the stone-cold floor.

"I tire of this game," she purred as she advanced on him. "Good try, White Ranger. You're simply not as good as I am at this game. But another game is about to begin, in which you may well end up being as good as me. Your days as a goody-good are over."

The worry that Tommy had felt deep inside was now growing stronger with ever as his opponent unlatched his helmet and sat on top of him.

'Ah, what a nice body," she purred. "Strong, muscular, cute face, nice eyes. You are mine, White Ranger, and I'd love to have you."

Tommy couldn't have gotten out of her grasp if he tried. Her smooth hands and body stroked his uniform, and slowly he was losing control of himself.

"That's it, my love," she whispered. "Don't move. Just be mine and I can help you."

But just as Zera was about to take full control...

"OW!" she shrieked as a shockwave suddenly hit her in the chest from out of nowhere, forcing her to let go of Tommy. As she tried to get on top of him again, an invisible force hit her and she was slammed 100 feet across the room.

"Oh, damn," she muttered. "What is going on that I'm not aware of? I better get out of here and find out."

With that, she teleported back to her base on Eltar's moon - and Tommy had wiggled free of Zera's control, for now.

30 minutes later

Eltarian Capital City

Eltar

"Wake up, Tommy, wake up," a soft voice pleaded with him.

"No, NO! Don't - touch me!" Tommy shouted.

"Tommy, it's just me. You know - Beautiful."

Slowly, Tommy opened his eyes and let out the biggest sigh of relief ever when he saw Kim on top of him, stroking his face.

"Oh it is you," Tommy said, realizing he was in the room he and Kim were staying at while on the planet. "How did I get back here? I thought I was a goner - Zera had me."

"That's not good, Tommy," a voice said near him, as Madame Woe came into his line of view. "I found you crumpled on the ground in her dimension and brought you back here. What happened?"

"The last thing I remember," Tommy said, " was her getting to me pretty easily and then pinning her body on top of me. She was stroking my whole damn body and I couldn't get free. That's the last thing I remember. I don't know why she left me there."

"Beats me," Kim said, as she turned apparently to someone near them. "Sabrina can you scan him for any evil?"

"Certainly," Sabrina said. Tommy nodded in assent - he just HAD to know.

Dragging him to a nearby chair, Sabrina sat him down and said, "Hold still. This won't take but 20 seconds."

A minute later, Sabrina announced, "He's clear."

30 minutes later...

Whoever had been in the room before had left - leaving Tommy, Kim, Sabrina, Adam and Madame Woe in the room.

"Sabrina, that was too close," Tommy said. "I'm telling you guys, she had me. She probably knows it too. It's obvious I can't stay here anymore."

"That disturbs me Tommy," Adam said. "I'm not sure if you can stay here anymore."

"I tend to agree," Sabrina said. "My scanners show that Dark Specter is on his way here also. It's going to be way too dangerous to stay here anymore."

"But where do we go?" Kim said.

"My place," Madame Woe said. "My palace is first class."

"Really? Would you?" Kim said. "Because that would be PERFECT! They'd NEVER find us there!"

"Yes," Madame Woe said without hesitation. "I'd be more than honored to shelter the two greatest Rangers in history. Do you know how scared I was to see Tommy in Zera's dimension?"

"What does Tommy mean for you anyways?" Kim said.

"Because - because I never had siblings..."

"You mean - you see him like a little brother. Yeah, that's it."

"Exactly," Madame Woe said. "I don't love you, Tommy, like Kim loves you. That's a once in a generation kind of love. It's more the brother/sister type thing."

"You see me as a big sister to a little brother who looks out for my safety," Tommy said.

"Yes. And I take pride in it," Madame Woe responded. "I don't think my life will ever be the same if we lose Tommy. I'll never forgive myself."

"OK. We can crash at your place. I like the idea of staying in the weeds, and then coming out to save the day," Kim said.

"Actually, you two could go to several places," Madame Woe said. "Remember I can jump places pretty easy and pretty liberally. You could go to several different environments. Triforia, for example. They're about to be attacked by the Machine Empire though the Turbo team is going to try to stop them."

"Remind me to tell you later, Kim, about the Machine Empire," Tommy said. "You've never dealt with them and they're just as dangerous as anyone else we've faced. There's just one problem with this whole thing though."

"And that is..."

"Wouldn't Zera and Dark Specter get more aggressive if they knew we were missing?"

"True. They probably would," Sabrina said. "But I think I know someone who can take care of it."

With that, she pressed her communicator. "Aradon, come in."

"Sabrina, how nice to hear your voice. Been way too long," came the voice of Archerina's father. "What's up?"

"We need your cloning mastery immediately," Sabrina said. "I know a Falcon and Crane that need it, in particular."

"I believe I can do that," he said. "Just sit tight, I'll be right there."

20 minutes later...

"Hi, Tommy. Hi, Kim," Aradon said as he walked in the room.

"We meet for the first time. Archerina's father, right?" Tommy said.

"Yeah that's me," Aradon said. Then he turned to Sabrina. "Wanna reveal your plan?"

"Clones of both of you," Sabrina said, pointing to Tommy and Kim. "Zedd and his sister will both think they have the real thing, but we know where you'll be. And you'll still have your powers. Sure, it'll be a nuisance in the long run but it keeps both of you together."

Pointing again, she silently chanted a spell which caused Tommy and Kim to both fall into a deep sleep.

"Thank you," Aradon said. "Can I put them on the bed?"

"Yeah," she said. "That'll work."

Aradon flashed her a smile as he placed both Tommy and Kim on the bed.

"We need to leave the room," Sabrina said to Adam. "He needs to have some quiet. Besides, I have some friends who are dying to meet you. Let's get out and socialize for a while!"

"I'm looking forward to meeting some of your friends," Adam said.

Madame Woe's dimension

Tommy awoke from a seemingly endless nap to find himself sprawled out on arguably the most comfortable bed he'd ever been on.

"Oh man, I feel like I've been asleep for eternity," Tommy groused as he got his bearings back.

"Comfortable, White Ranger?"

"Oh, there you are," Tommy said as he saw Madame Woe floating next to him. "Where's Kim?"

"I put her in another room," Madame Woe said. "You'll see enough of her during the day."

"Good thought," Tommy said. "You know, before today I didn't know you saw me as the sister/brother type. I see you in a similar light."

"What do you see me as?" Madame Woe said. "Tell me, Tommy."

"A guardian angel, more than anything, and for you it's very fitting," Tommy said. "Losing my real parents has been one of the hardest things I'll ever have to endure."

"You know I'll always be here for you, right?" Madame Woe said. "I'm a real woman, with a real heart and nothing will happen to you or Kim while I'm here. And Tommy, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I've ordered my servants to cater to your every whim, as well as Kim's. If they dissent with anything, you come to me immediately."

Triforia

"Damn!" Zack howled from Trey's palace as alarms blared. They'd barely been here and Mondo's forces were already attacking. "Do those metalheads ever learn?"

"Puppetman," Kat snarled. "How unoriginal. We beat him DOWN the first time we faced him."

"Well, guess we'll have to do it again," Zack said. "Let's show that tin can Mondo what we're all about! Shift into Turbo!"

TBC...


	10. 10: Triforian Danger

A/N: See Chapters 1, 15, 16 and 27 of Thirst for Revenge for that which does not belong to me.

A/N 2: OK, kids, I've been away for quite some time. However, thanks to a flirt with something that almost changed my life, I've got my writer's block behind me. I won't go into the details but from this point forward, you can expect updates frequently from me. Starting with this one, as I'll go from oldest to newest (with the exception of the story I'm doing for BellaVision, don't worry Bella that will be updated soon). Anyways...

Chapter 10 - Triforian Danger

Triforia

Puppetman smirked as he turned and saw the Turbo Rangers teleport in behind him. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Ah, so it's the Turbo Twerps!" Puppetman said. "Well, I wanted the Zeo Rangers but you'll do!"

"It's sad you see us as substitutes," David said, "because by the time this is over we're going to be sending your candy ass back to the scrap heap!"

Puppetman simply laughed at this.

"Empty threats from a new Ranger...Tommy-boy's brother is it? I'd say this planet's going to be ours before this whole thing is over with," Puppetman said.

"Enough," Katherine said. "Either attack or go back to the place from whence you came!"

"As you wish," Puppetman said. "Cogs, attack!"

Instantly, about 50 Cogs swarmed all over the Rangers.

"Be careful not to get separated!" Zack shouted as he ducked two punches. "Something smells about this!"

However, the Cogs had been given their marching orders, and were making it very difficult for the Rangers to stay together. Within about ten minutes, they'd gotten the Rangers into a position Puppetman wanted.

Without warning, Puppetman's head began to glow and he took aim at David as David was busy with two Cogs.

"David, watch out!" Kat shouted just before Puppetman fired. Right as the blast was coming his way, David threw a Cog in its path. Instead of hitting David, it hit the Cog first, destroying it. And just for good measure, David armed the Turbo Thunder Cannon and fired at Puppetman, causing explosions all around him.

David took aim at Puppetman again, but this time Puppetman fired his gears, cancelling the blast. Without warning, a Cog grabbed David from behind and two more came from out of nowhere. He tried to get out of the hold but he found the grip was way too tight.

"Don't worry, Ranger. It will be all over in a minute," was all he could hear Puppetman say before Puppetman's head began to glow again and his lasers fired. That was the last thing David saw before his world went black. The blast had knocked him completely unconscious, which is what it was intended for.

It wasn't until a few moments later that Tanya saw what happened.

"What the...DAVID!" she shouted as she angrily charged Puppetman. Big mistake, as Puppetman's head began to glow again and he fired his lasers once more, this time knocking Tanya out. Moments later, Tanya and David were gone.

Oblivious to what was going on, Trini, Kat and Zack continued to fight as hard as they could against the army of Cogs that stood before them. However, with the backup gone they were finding it more and more difficult.

Even more omnious was that Puppetman's head was beginning to glow again and he was taking aim at Trini, who had her back turned and didn't even understand what was about to happen.

That was when the ground visibly began to blur around everybody. This happened for about two to three minutes and when everything finally returned to normal, Zack, Trini and Kat were gone and the Cogs were badly hurt, parts smoking from them.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Puppetman shouted. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, RANGERS!"

He then disappeared in a flash.

Madame Woe's dimension

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kim were overjoyed to see three of their friends...and even more overjoyed to see that they were all right, and unharmed.

"Man, you guys took a beating out there," Kim said to Zack. "What the hell happened? All Madame Woe told us was that two of the guys got taken and something was about to happen to you guys."

"They had a game plan," Zack said. "They were trying to separate us and they did. Then David got hit with this weird blast off Puppetman's head, and Tanya tried to help him and got hit with the same thing. I think he was about to blast Trini before she got us out of there."

"Damn," Tommy said, cursing under his breath where not even Kim could hear him. "I should have known there would be trouble when Puppetman came back. He's got the ability to put other people under his power."

"Wait a minute," Kat said. "You don't think that..."

"Yes, I do, Katherine," Madame Woe said, finally making herself known. "Man, I should take better care of myself. Getting you guys out of there was hard enough. Anyways, yes I do think he was able to get them under his power. I think he's counting on the notion that the Turbo Rangers don't have a weapon as strong as the Defender Wheel in their arsenal.

"Guys, I'm already on top of the situation," Trey said, coming over the screen. "I have already asked Jason if he could loan us the Defender Wheel. I must, however, find a way to make it compatible for you, Zack. That could take some time."

"And unfortunately, time is a luxury we don't have," Kat said. "With Puppetman out there on Triforia getting people under his spell, they could create an entire army that could overrun the planet in no time. We have to do something."

"I could go out there and engage them," Madame Woe said. "His spells will not work on me as I am protected by certain magics that keep me from succumbing to spells like his. However, their numbers are so big that they could easily overwhelm me and I don't think we should tip our cards that you, Tommy, and you Kim are here."

"We're going to have to form some sort of strategy," Kim said. "The numbers game is definitely not on our side. However, I am confident we can do it. If they can't destroy us on the first strike then we usually come out on top."

Machine Empire Headquarters

Triforia

"Say WHAT?" Mondo bellowed, steam coming out of his head. He was beyond enraged that two more potential Ranger targets had slipped through their fingers.

"It's true!" Puppetman howled, taking a few steps back. He hadn't been in Mondo's service for a while so he forgot how bad it was when the Machine King got angry. "I was about to hit Blue and Red...both of them...when the ground started to shake and when it was over, all that was left was smoking Cogs and me!"

Mondo absorbed the information, trying to think of how this could be possible. Then it hit him.

"It's her," Mondo fumed. "That she devil witch who is a former friend of Rita's pulled them out of the fire!"

"She couldn't have been here!" Sprocket whispered to Klank. "I didn't see any Gold Ninja here!"

"I think he's talking about someone else, Sprocket," Klank said.

"Sprocket, come over here!" Mondo bellowed.

Sprocket took some timid steps forward...he'd rarely seen his father this angry before.

"When that blue and white colored witch Madame Woe shows up again...and I'm sure she will...I want to know about it! And I want to know her every move! Am I understood?" Mondo said.

"Y-yes, daddy," Sprocket said.

"Good," Mondo said.

"You do know Sprocket probably doesn't know what she looks like, right, dear?" Machina said.

"Yeah, I haven't the foggiest idea of what she looks like!" Sprocket said.

"Very well," Mondo said. "Klank, Orbus, your job is to get to work on helping him. Also, Klank, I want to know every move of that Gold Ranger's...I'm almost certain he's here somewhere. The second you see Pyramidas, I want to hear about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, yuir Highness," Klank said.

"Puppetman, you did do a good job however of picking off two of the Rangers, including that dastardly brother of Tommy's. These two Rangers will prove vital in my plans to conquer this dreadful planet."

Klank then came up and whispered to Sprocket, "Let's keep an eye on that red turbo ranger as well. For some reason I think he's going to be important."

"Yeah," Sprocket said. "The next time we see him anywhere we take him and bring him here."

Meanwhile...

In Madame Woe's dimension...

"Have you seen Kat anywhere?" Kim said to Tommy.

"No, I haven't seen her since they got out of that situation," Tommy said, looking back at her. "However, I have heard from Zack himself that she isn't herself."

"Why in the WORLD is she taking this so hard?" Kim said. "I don't get it."

"It's probably because the plan was targeted towards her and she knows it," the two heard a voice say. Without warning, Trini walked up to Tommy and Kim, concerned look on her face.

"Trini, what do you mean the plan was targeted towards her?" Tommy said.

"Just what I said Tommy," Trini said. "They targeted Kat in particular. Machine Empire seems to think she can't win a battle on her own. I can almost guarantee Puppetman was ordered to turn the four of us against Kat. Kat still has a lot of doubts about herself."

"And the Machine Empire just put those doubts back in her head," Zack said. "Man, just what we didn't need. This couldn't have come at a worse time. We NEED Kat if we're going to survive this. I am almost sure they geared the attack to isolating her, just like Trini said."

"Indeed they did," another voice said. The four Rangers turned around to see Sabrina.

"Aren't you supposed to be back on Eltar?" Kim said.

"I'll be making more frequent appearances here," Sabrina said. "Eltar's a dangerous place to be right now. We'll do what we can. You two cannot go to Triforia yet under any circumstances. The cat's not out of the bag yet with your clones."

"What about Katherine?" Tommy said. "Will she be OK?"

"Katherine is why I am here," Sabrina said. "Indeed, the doubts about her abilities resurfaced in the aftermath of this last battle. I am here because Madame Woe called me here and because I feel Kat could use some words from someone who has been in her shoes before. I don't want to spend too much time away from Adam, especially now that he's going to freak knowing what's about to happen with Tanya. However, Katherine is the biggest priority right now."

"Damn," Tommy said. "I didn't even think about another thing...there is no WAY Katherine is going to be able to effectively fight Tanya if she is turned against us. What do we do in that case?"

"As I said, that is why I am here. I will handle it," Sabrina said with firm authority. "You guys need to go rest. The five Turbo Rangers will be able to handle this assuming Trey can make the Defender Wheel more compatible for Zack."

With that, Sabrina walked off.

"She doesn't lack for confidence does she?" Kim said to Tommy.

"I've known her a long time," Tommy said. "The one thing she has never lacked, aside from intelligence, is confidence. There's a fine line between confidence and arrogance and she's always on the correct side it seems. Confident in her abilities but not to the point of being arrogant. If she says we'll be fine, I'll believe it."

TBC...


End file.
